


Big Hero 6 Puppy Adventure.

by 1AdiWriter1



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AdiWriter1/pseuds/1AdiWriter1
Summary: A small mistake in Camden Town Park in London bring a geeky Dalmatian with the mightiest heroes of San Fransokyo where Hiro Hamada is preparing for a science exibition with his family and friends. And the little dalmatian must try to get home while enjoying his time with the heroes and San Fransokyo's new guru of technology.This is a dedication for the DeviantArt artist KenKic4Ever inspired by her wonderful artwork. Alongside the artists Aileen-Rose and Monster Fan50.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in the park in Camden Town, the Dalmatian family was already outside in the park enjoying their time while their parents were at work and older siblings Dylan and Dolly were having some trouble trying to gather all their 96 pups who were playing around like mad. Dylan had several freak outs at that moment while Dolly was making some stunts with her skateboard to distract them.

“BAW WAKA WAW!” Dolly shouted.

“Dolly you know we have to watch them.” Dylan called while he was near Dawkins who was watching unimpressed.

“I’m watching them Dylan from my board while moving.” Dolly said coming to him, before seeing Delgado trying a stunt.

“Hit it Delgado.” Dolly said running at full speed towards him.

“Come back here all of you.” Dylan said moving away.

“Always the same story every time in the park.” Dawkins said rolling his eyes unimpressed before Diesel appeared from a hole behind him splashing some mud.

“Aaaah, Diesel could you try no to come out when someone is around.” Dawkins scolded him while cleaning himself.

“Sorry Dawkins but it is hard to tell who is around especially with so many humans and animals.” Diesel said before they heard Clarissa Corgi their ‘regal’ neighbor screaming, Dolly had again passed very fast in front of her.

“I will stay in quit place till everything calms down.” Dawkins said going towards a tree, in a sense been the most sensitive of the Dalmatian pups he was always trying to stay out of the mess plus occupying his mind with other stuff he was in a sense a young genius pup who would like to invent and come out with ideas for useful things his family would use some of them were working fine while others didn’t that much. Things that he doesn’t like plus in a sense he doesn’t like to be the underappreciated sidekick of his older natural brother Dylan that was trying to prove aliens exist.

“Grrr, this was the last time that Dalmatian messed up with me.” Clarissa said looking around and saw a cardboard box nearby.

“Hmm.” She though with an evil grin, she went to that box to inspect its size to see if it would do for her plan. While the Dalmatian family was still playing around Clarissa placed the box on a table to wait till it might fall on Dolly.

“All right, all right maybe it is time to go home.” Dylan said to everyone.

“Already dude.” Dolly said coming to him on her skateboard.

“Yes, maybe it was enough for today we need to be home for, you know.” Said Dylan not wanting to mention ‘dinner’ which was a trigger word.

“Good thing it hadn’t slipped the trigger word.” Commented Dolly with a smirk.

“I’m not going to say a trigger word like this or.”

“All right time to play the ball.” Said another dog from nearby.

“Ball? Ball, Ball, Ball.” Said all the pups in unison before the 2 step-siblings were blown by the wave of pups passing by the table that was in front of the tree where Dawkins was, he heard the trigger word but of course he wasn’t taken by it and went near the table.

“Trigger word I guess.” Dawkins commented before something fell on him that turned everything black.

“Hey what is going on?” He asked not knowing that a shadow came over the box that had a ticket for the dogcatcher.

“I am in cardboard box?” Dawkins said confused before feeling something coming from under it before falling on his back and felt he was moving. “Ah, what is going on?” He asked now fearful, he then got an idea and started to use his claws to make a hole in the box, he was up in the air, and someone was carrying him to a car that was for dogcatchers.

“No wait it is a mistake I have a collar.” Dawkins said but the man only heard barks coming from the little pup, the dogcatcher then placed the box in the car and went to his driver seat.

“DYLAN, DOLLY HELP ME.” Dawkins shouted.

“Dawkins?” Diesel said looking in the direction of the dog catcher who just started the car.

“HELP!” Dawkins shouted and the car left with the poor pup.

“Ah oh.” Diesel said going to his older siblings.

“Dylan, Dolly I need to…..”

“Not now Diesel we need to go home.” Said Dylan placing the ups in order.

“But it’s important guys.” Diesel said.

“What is it Diesel aside from digging?” Asked Dolly gathering the rest of the pups to prepare go home.

“Ahh.”

“Keep it till we arrive home.” Dolly said getting to another load. In the meantime the car was still moving on towards the animal shelter with Dawkins still in the box struggling to get out of the box and from the car.

“I must get out of here.” Dawkins said trying to climb up, but just in that moment the car enter with one of its ties in a whole making the box to fly around the van. In the meantime

On another side of town, a new building of a multi-billion pounds company had been established its logo were the letters H.E on a blue background that illustrate circuit components plus gear wheels in the 4 margins, below the logo in green there was a plaque with its full name Hamada Enterprises, mostly the Robotics, Physics and Mechanic section on the left and on the right there was the Chemistry and Biology section having the logo of a giant D.N.A double helix in a chemistry tube. This been the Bio-Chem dedicated for the development of chemical and medical industries. Inside the building at the top floor there was an apartment inside there were 3 human children. The oldest a 13 year old, a girl with white face and deep brown eyes and long brown hair dressed in a blue jeans white t shirt and pink pullover was reading in the living room she was trying to enjoy the best of her quit free time in her summer.  
Near her was her younger brother Tadashi he was almost like her in appearance but he was 2 years younger with a brown vest and also a orange shirt, blue pants and sneakers reading peacefully about his favorite subject while their little sister 9 year old with a deep blue dress, messy black hair tied in a tail was drawing some sketches for what she hoped to be her future robot to be built.

“Ahh peace and quiet I’m glad to see that you three aren’t squabbling or try to play jokes on one another, those moments of peace are rare when mom and dad are working.” Kiah said commented.

“Kiah, when you are around who wants to squabble.” Commented the youngest one.

“Good to know because I still remember when you made Mochi jump on my head Cassidy.” Tadashi said.

“Hey, it isn’t my fault that he likes you the most after saying that you wish for a pet of your own.” Cassidy said before the cat jumped on her.

“He jumped on me when you gave me a can of sardines that were opened, while I was making sketches of my bacteria samples.” Commented Tadashi.

“Aren’t you the one who mom said it should go outside more often?” Cassidy asked while the older one rolled her eyes.

“Dad also told you to do the same.”

“Hey when ideas come I have to write them down on a surface, dad is the same by the way.” She commented finishing her sketch.

“And if you want to know I will go right now outside.” She said with a smirk

“Don’t go too far Cassidy this is London not Tokyo.” Kiah said.

“I will.” She said exiting the apartment while the older one turned to her brother.

“You know Tadashi in a way you can find a lot of things even outside not just inside from what mom experiments and gives you.”

“I will think about this Kiah.” Tadashi said returning to his reading. Outside Cassidy got out from the building looking around; it was amazing that they were in London only for 2 days now. In a way been the children of a famous Biotech engineer and a guru in technology was giving lots of privileges to travel around the world that been a blessing. While the curse was their parents were always busy with their work although they were trying their best to stay with them and be a family. They weren’t in any way spoiled brats like other multi billionaire kids, oh no their parents and aunts wouldn’t allow it in anyway but they were protected from danger to an EXTREME level. But they could of course go on their own to normal public schools and behave like everyone else problem is however their status of young geniuses whom many would like to use this been official since their older sister finished high school just this year.

“And to think in London rains almost every day. Yet look what beautiful day it is.” Cassidy commented before she saw a car with a dogcatcher’s logo on it, his ties had fallen in a hole and a box went out from it.

“Huh, what is that?” She said going to it.

“Urgh, I really hate bumpy rides.” Dawkins commented coming back to his senses and tried to look out of the hole. “I’m probably on the other side of the city it could take me forever to get home. I’m lost” Dawkins said in desperation, just then he felt movement again and the box was opened, Dawkins looked up to see a deeply tanned girl with deep black messy hair tied in a tale and had brown eyes.

“Hey little one.” She said with a soft voice softly rubbing his head. “ssh, it is all right, are you lost?” Dawkins leaned his head in approval.

“They probably took you by mistake, don’t worry we will find your owner.” She said before turning back to the building. “But first I need to do something.”

“Something, what exactly?” Dawkins asked before the box was closed.

“Remain silent.” The girl said entering the building.

“I hope Cassidy didn’t go too far.” Kiah said worried.

“She surly didn’t go far; she knows where not to go.” Tadashi commented before hearing the door opening.

“Oh Cassidy where were you?” Kiah asked. 

“I was around and have found something.” Said Cassidy with a smirk hiding something at her back going to her brother.

“Ohh, Tadashi I got something for you.” Cassidy said with a smirk.

“I hope not some joke please.” Asked the boy.

“Oh no, do you remember when you said back home that you want a pet of your own.” Asked the girl with a smile.

“You behave like Dizzy and Dee Dee when they brought Mr. Fuzzy home.” Dawkins said realizing something.

“Uh-oh!”

“Yes.” The boy said confused in a way, thinking about something off.

“What is behind your back?”

“Ta-da.” Cassidy said showing the opened box to show the pup.

“Hah! A Dalmatian puppy!” 

“A human child!”

“Surprise?” Cassidy asked.

“From where did it come from?” Tadashi asked.

“It fell from a car of the dogcatchers, poor little fellow probably he is lost.” Cassidy said taking him up in her arms. 

“And probably taken by mistake it has a collar.” Said the older girl pointing to it.

“Yes I was taken by mistake.” Dawkins said.

“So we will have to find his real owner.” Kiah said. 

“Actually I don’t have an owner, just my family.” Dawkins said although for them, it was only a barking sound.

“I guess we should first talk to mom and dad when they come back from the city.” Tadashi said.

“Till then let’s put him down.” Cassidy said placing the pup on the ground near her brother’s bed. “I hope it will come with good terms with Mochi.”

“Who is Mochi?” Dawkins asked.

“I am.” Said a voice from behind him, Dawkins turned around to see a round Japanese bobtail cat smiling at him. “Kon'nichiwa.”

“Ahh Kon'nichiwa.” Dawkins said with a stressed smile.

“Hey don’t be stressed.” Said the cat.

“Sorry, everything was a mistake that box fell on me and the dogcatcher took the box with me in.” Dawkins started.

“Well I can tell you why he took it.” Mochi said pointing at the box. “There is an inscription here that says for ‘dogcatchers’ I don’t know why you ended up in it.”

“I think that box was for my step-sister Dolly. It was probably set up by a neighbour in Camden Town, whom Dolly had annoyed.” Dawkins explained.

“I see I’m sorry for that and by the way what is your name?” Mochi asked.

“Dawkins Dalmatian, I already know you name is Mochi.” He said smiling.

“Indeed, nice to meet you Dawkins.”

“By the way, where am I?”

“London headquarters of Hamada Enterprises.” Mochi said.

“Hamada Enterprises!” Dawkins asked amazed “The famous tech company.”

“Indeed and you want to know who the children are.” Asked Mochi.

“They seem to get along pretty well.” Cassidy said.

“True, let’s hope they will get along well till we find his owner.” Kiah said.

“Let’s hope we will find his owner and by the way I do admit that he is cute.” Tadashi said taking the pup up to cuddle him.

“Who is a cute puppy, who is a cute puppy?” Cassidy said tickling him.

“Mmmm, I admit you are not bad at all.” Dawkins said trying to resist them before the kids heard the door opening.

“It must be mom and dad.” Tadashi said.

“We will present you very soon but for now you have to stay hidden. Mom doesn’t like surprises.” Cassidy said putting the small pup on the bed and covered him with the blanket right before their parents came into view.

“Hey mom, dad is everything set?” Cassidy asked.

“It is but there are still several things to be done till the opening of the exhibition.” The woman said, she was a fully Indian woman with brown eyes wearing a lab coat tied to the neck.

“What exactly?” Tadashi asked.

“We have to meet with the other organisers’ good thing that we managed to decide on the location it will be in 5 days in a park. From what I heard it is quite popular.” The man said, he was a half Japanese half European also wearing a lab coat.

“Oh wonderful and there is something that maybe we should tell you.” Kiah said.

“What exactly hap-chu, hap-chu.” He started to sneeze.

“Hiro I hope you didn’t contracted an illness.” The woman said with a stern voice pulling out a hanky for her and a napkin for him.

“Karmi, we weren’t around sick people plus I couldn’t catch a coal or flue since it hasn’t been any rain.” Hiro commented putting the napkin to his nose just when the small pup went to see what was happening outside hidden of course, he then noticed that something big, came out from a small red backpack from the wall amazing the pup even more.

“Then what could be?” Karmi asked.

“I will scan you.” Said the Robot.

“Thanks Baymax.”

“Scan complete, it isn’t an illness it is a powerful reaction of the body to outside objects that came into contact with the respiratory system. An allergy.” Baymax said.

“An allergy? To what, aside from peanuts.” Hiro asked.

“My scans indicate that the allergy is because of dog fur from the corgi breed.” Said the robot.

“Corgi Dog, meaning Clarissa.” Said Dawkins.

“Corgi dog, from where?” Hiro asked.

“Scanning for source.” Baymax said looking around the place before noticing the box.

“Scan complete, the fur was from here.” Baymax said showing the box and the woman turned to the kids.

“From where did you three found the box?” Asked the woman in an inquisitive voice.

“It was around here.” Cassidy said with a stressed smile.

“Around you say. ‘Hap-chu’ and what was inside?” Hiro asked.

“I should better go back and hide.” Dawkins said before tripping and falling on the floor right in the parent’s view.

“What is a Dalmatian puppy doing in here?” Asked Hiro.

“Ahh, this might be my fault this time.” Tadashi said.

“Tadashi has a pet.” Cassidy said playfully.

“A pet, you do know that Dalmatian dogs could live up to 18 years?” Hiro said.

“Plus they can grow to height up to 61 centimetres.” Baymax said showing a diagram on his belly.

“We know that but didn’t you tell us that maybe we should go outside more often?” Asked Cassidy.

“True but we didn’t mention you to take a dog; they need lots of exercises and hundreds of walks in the park.” Karmi said.

“Yet thinking about this it might put you to go outside more often.” Hiro said.

“Ah dad he is actually lost, he wore that collar when Cassidy found him.” Kiah said.

“The dogcatchers probably made a mistake or we don’t know.” Cassidy said.

“Hmm, well in this case we will keep him till we manage to find his owner.” Hiro said pulling out a pair of reading glasses from his coat before taking the pup up to inspect the collar. “Let’s see if this collar tells us from where you are.”

“Any clue?” Karmi asked.

“Doesn’t tell much it seems, aside from the area, Camden Town, London, plus his name, Dawkins.” Hiro said looking on the collar.

“Camden Town it is quite a well off area on the other side of the city.” Baymax said showing a map.

“Camden Town? In the park there the exhibition was planned.” Karmi said.

“Park, trigger word if my siblings and step-siblings would have heard that, you would have been buried alive by them.” Dawkins commented but for them it was only barking.

“If we only knew the address as well, however.” Hiro said taking out his phone and took a picture of the pup. “I shall post this picture on the internet to tell of a lost dog probably the owner or breeder would take him.”

“But still till we find his home, can we keep Dawkins?” Cassidy asked smiling.

“We will talk about this with your aunt as well.” Karmi said.

“Yes mom but by the way maybe we should get him some dog food if we take care of him.” Kiah said.

“I will call Aunt Cass right away.” Hiro said placing the dog down who immediately went to look at Baymax and the robot took notice of him.

“Hello I am Baymax.” The robot said in a friendly and gentle mode.

“Amazing.” Dawkins said spellbound before placing his face on the inflated body. “Titanium skeleton.” The pup then turned to the robot’s eyes “hyper spectral cameras?”

“You seem to know a lot of things.” Mochi came.

“I do. I love those kinds of stuff, i-it’s my life I love building gadget for at home but not on this scale.” Said Dawkins amazed.

“You haven’t seen anything yet and for information Baymax is also a robot that is sold as personal healthcare companions to old people and the disabled, Hamada Enterprises does a lot of stuff like this and been with the CEO himself it is an amazing experience I would say for a genius like you. All this family is comprised of geniuses by the way.”

“I can see that but even with this I must try to get home.” Dawkins said.

“Hey you don’t need to worry Dawkins a Hamada always keeps his word and Kiah she is the best choice she is always eager to help both people and animals.”

“I don’t say I don’t believe this.”

“By the way watch out for Cass, she might fall in for you.” Said Mohi with sarcasm.

“Fall in for me?” Dawkins asked.

“You will see.” Mochi said just when Dawkins was taken by Kiah to tickle him.

“Hey Aunt Cass I was wondering when you will return home.” Hiro said at his phone.

“I will come back soon dear, I just bought a wonderful tea set can’t wait to use it. I will arrive in 5 minutes.” Cass said.

“Wonderful, by the way Aunt Cass, are you around a pet shop or something like it?” Hiro asked.

“There is one near yes? I thought of buying something for Mochi?”

“Wonderful and could you buy some dog food as well.”

“Sure, but why dog food?” The woman asked confused.

“Let’s just say that we might need it for a dog belonging to someone a puppy to be precise.” Hiro said.

“Sure not problem, I will see what I can buy.” Cass said.

“Wonderful, call me when you arrive. Love you.” Hiro said closing his phone turning to Kiah and his wife playing with the small pup.

“You have to admit that he is very cute.” Said Karmi tickling Dawkins.

“Yes I do admit it.” Hiro said before sneezing again.

“Baymax please throw that box away.”

In the meantime

The Dalmatian family returned home to their house in a short period of time, after opening the door Dylan and dolly started to check if all their brothers were present of course they were only at number 90.

“91, 92, 93, 94, 95, 96.” Dolly numbered before realising.

“Dolly why stopping?” Asked Dylan.

“Dude, one is missing.” Dolly said freaking Dylan out.

“WHAT! ONE IS MISSING?” Dylan shouted looking at every young sibling realising then who might be.

“Dawkins is missing!”

“But where on earth would he be? He always comes back together with everyone else.” Dolly said.

“Ah guys I saw where he went.” Diesel said and everyone turned to him.

“Really? Where he is Diesel?” Dylan asked.

“Who?” Asked the pup confused while Dolly slapped her face.

“Dawkins! We are talking about Dawkins, Diesel.”

“Oh yeah, him.” Diesel said.

“So where is Dawkins?” Dylan asked.

“He was taken by a dogcatcher.” Diesel said horrifying Dylan.

“WHAT! But he has a collar at his neck.” Dylan said.

“A box fell on him, on it was said that it is for dogcatchers.” Diesel said.

“So wait Dawkins was taken by a dogcatcher to who knows what part of London. I can’t believe it.” Dylan said.

“Dylan we will find him.” Dolly said.

“Dolly it might take days, and dog knows if we will find him. Do you know what mom and dad would say if they find out” Dylan said.

“I know that bro and don’t worry I have an idea till we find him.” Said Dolly and started to explain. 

In the meantime

The Hamadas had played for some time with the little pup till it got a bit tired in a sense Dawkins had enjoyed their company, although he didn’t wanted to be a pet he recognised that he was enjoying the time with them and Mochi the one he liked the most was of course Baymax the robot, it was expected. Of course after they were done with him all went with their business till they heard the door to the apartment opening for an older European woman in her late 40 entered with two bags.

“Hey Aunt Cass, good day of shopping?” Hiro asked.

“Hey travelling for the corporation must have some personal advantages especially for the aunt of the CEO.” Cass said placing the bags down to hug her nephew.

“So is everything fine?”

“Yes Cassandra, by the way have you taken the dog food?” Asked Karmi.

“I did.” She said pulling out a bag full of dog food as well as three cans.

“Yet why did you asked me to buys dog food?”

“Well.” Hiro started.

“What Cassidy done this time?”

“Why I am always blamed?”

“She hasn’t done anything she just found......a friend.” Hiro said smiling.

“What kind of friend?” She asked.

“Well auntie meet Dawkins” Cassidy started showing her the puppy. 

“Hello.” Dawkins said with a stressed smile.

“Ooh, what a cute little puppy from where did you came from?” Cass started taking it in her arms.

“He was taken by mistake by dogcatchers; we noticed that he wears a collar.” Karmi said pointing to his neck.

“Ohh, poor little one don’t worry we will get you home.” She said bopping his nose. “You know at least you three have a reason to go outside the house even during holidays now.”

“We know that auntie.” Tadashi said.

“One thing to know is that we found where he lives, in Camden Town where it is also the park where the exhibition is. So it wouldn’t be a problem.” Hiro said.

“And it wouldn’t be a problem staying with us, from what we saw Dawkins has quit a good relationship with Mochi.” Cassidy said. 

“Oh wonderful at least my little Mochi will have a friend for a time.” Cass said taking the cat as well. “Still I am thinking if his owner wouldn’t want him back how about we keep him. He would surly like in Japan or back in California in San Fransokyo.”

“Japan or California?!” Dawkins exclaimed with horror.

“That if we wouldn’t find his home Aunt Cass but in other cases we will see.” Hiro said.

“It is only an idea Hiro plus it seems we need someone who could get my grandchildren outside a bit more on one hand and on the other he is just so adorable.” Cass said tickling him on the belly.

“Love in this family is contagious.” Dawkins exclaimed enjoying the affection.

“Well in any case, who wants to eat I shall make my special dish combined with a bit of the French cuisine.” Cass said placing both pets down.

“Cassandra we are in Britain not in France like last year.” Karmi said smiling.

“I know but French style really got me good.” Cass said going to the bathroom to wash her hands before starting.

“Not to mention the other Mediterranean countries.” Hiro said smiling before getting a message on his phone.

“There is something I have to attend to please excuse me it seems there was something at the labs.” Hiro said before his wife got another message.

“You aren’t the only one; we will be back in 10 minutes.” Karmi said and both geniuses exited the door.

“Mochi is your owner like this always? Cassandra I mean.”

“You have no idea Dawkins but don’t worry everything will turn out fine for everyone and by the way I am glad you are not a Mayoi.”

“Mayoi?”

“I will tell you after dinner.” The cat said making the Dalmatian to throb.

“What is it?”

“Sorry I am living in very big family with siblings and step-siblings we are a total of 101 Dalmatian dogs with my mother and Doug my step-father, plus other pups with my natural brother Dylan and my step-sister Dolly been the oldest, in a sense I alongside Dylan and Dolly are the most sensitive siblings who try to control other 96 pups.” Explained Dawkins.

“Wow, there is surly a house full of chaos with so many pups.”

“You have no idea Mochi. Plus I learned to avoid words like dinner, ball, hug, stick and park because you would be buried under a mountain of white fur with black spots once you use one of them.” Dawkins explained before turning to the opened window.

“And speaking of my home I need to do something.” The dog climbed up the bed to the window to use World Wide Woof.

“Dylan, Dolly it’s me, Dawkins I am alright please try to find a way to get me Auuu.” Dawkins started and in the next moment the message was transmitted across London. At the 101 Dalmatian Street Dylan, Dolly and Da Vinci made a puppet that look just like Dawkins, in a sense this was a desperate idea to cover the absence of their brother till they manage to find him.

“Well it doesn’t look too bad.” Da Vinci commented although they knew that this puppet made from an old pillow wouldn’t do the trick for too long.

“Ahh we really must look for him tomorrow.” Dylan commented before hearing the World Wide Woof and it came from none other than their brother.

“Dawkins is that you?” Dylan said going to the window and another woof came.

“You are all right wonderful, but where you are?” Dylan asked before another message came.

“You are in the other side of London.” Another message came. 

“Where you are and with whom?!” Dylan asked shocked.

“The new office for Hamada Enterprises in London I am staying with the CEO and his family. But don’t worry, I will be fine however I wish to try to come and pick me up when you can.” Dawkins said before Baymax came.

“Dawkins, it is dangerous to stay on the window, you could fall and inflict lots of damage upon yourself since we are 30 m above the ground.” Said Baymax coming to him and the pup looked below and backed away for a bit.

“Yaah, good to know.” Dawkins said hearing another woof.

“Sorry, but I have to leave I will woof you when I can, I promise.” Dawkins said.

“Wait what is going there?” Dylan asked.

“It is just Baymax.” Dawkins said while the robot took him.

“Don’t worry; I will call you when I can.” Dawkins said holding himself by the window.

“Wait Dawkins who is Baymax.”

“No time now, have to go.” Dawkins said letting go of the window before the robot closed it while on the Dalmatian street Dylan turned to Dolly and the others.

“Well, we know where he is, on the other side of the city at the office of Hamada Enterprises with the CEO of the corporation.” Dylan said.

“Wow Dawkins will surely have a great time.” Dolly said sarcastically.

“And we will try to take him from there, immediately after we make sure mom and dad wouldn’t suspect anything.” Dylan said. Back at the headquarters of Hamada Enterprises the family including Dawkins enjoyed a peaceful dinner without much debates. The calm atmosphere for the small pup was very new to him he in a sense never experienced a dinner where everything would be quiet and calm no chaos around and no things splashed all around, it was new but also enjoying in his view he never was so calm before. Deepak would have been very jealous.

“So the Mayoi were some genetically modified creatures made from fungus that could make them grow to unprecedented proportions?” Dawkins asked after been explained.

“Indeed.”

“Boy good thing that Big Hero 6 managed to stop them and the one who was making them.” Dawkins said.

“Indeed and do you want to know who their leader was and still is?” Mochi said.

“You know them, how?”

“Take a look at these pictures of them.” Said the cat sowing some pictures of the heroes.

“They evolved a lot.” Dawkins said.

“And now look at this.” Mochi said showing a picture with the heroes with their faces shown.

“I can’t believe it. Hiro Hamada himself.” Dawkins asked.

“How did you lived throw all those adventures with all due respect but you must be very old.”

“Well the memories are but this body is young.”

“Old memories but not the body?” Dawkins asked confused.

“The memories are from the body of an old Mochi who died. I am the same cat but in a new body that of a clone.” 

“A clone? They cloned you.”

“This was for Cass of course she might not have bare to lose me.”

“And she knows.”

“She knows about this, but it isn’t bothering her at all on the other paw one can barely be separated from your family.” Mochi said turning to the Hamadas.

“Yeah family.” Dawkins said with a bit of sadness missing his own, looking at them he in a way could make some resemblances to his own, Tadashi and Kiah were like Dylan with the exception that they don’t freak out so easy. Kiah was the main one responsible for her other 2 siblings aside from that they don’t just respect and admire her but also worship her, something Dylan might never get. Tadashi also reminded him of his brother but also of himself plus while Cassidy was a combination of Dizzy and Dee Dee with Dolly mischievous, yet caring. And their parents it was like he was seeing his mother Delilah in Karmi and not so much Doug in Hiro as his natural father.

“What happened?”

“Nothing Mochi it is just that they remind me of my own family in a point of view.” Said the Dalmatian before all the kids were asked to go to sleep, all three complied and Cassidy took the small pup in her arms placing him on her bed.

“You know although we will have to find your real family. I would wish in a sense to be able to keep you.” Cassidy said hugging the pup.

“Although I do admit that I like you all I wouldn’t be able to stay to be honest. Plus Japan or California, I don’t think I can be this far away.” Dawkins said although it was only barking for her, the girl put the small pup down before drifting off to sleep while her mother was looking at them smiling before turning off the light to go to sleep herself. Dawkins although it would have been his bed time as well he wasn’t quit able to sleep since he has to find a way to guide his brothers to get inside he found the mouth of the ventilation docs. He managed to slow the screws in order to get in them but not before taking a rope ball to know a way back.

“Dawkins I told you don’t worry haven’t I?” Mochi asked.

“I know that Mochi but I need to do it.” Dawkins said getting in.

“Well for you in this case try to go straight ahead and then turn right. You might really find something there.” The cat said.

“What exactly?” Asked Dawkins.

“You will see for yourself.” Mochi said and the pup went in.

“I do admit that it might be not a good idea but still. Prospect of Japan I really don’t know.” Dawkins said walking, he in a way took the rote the cat told him it was also the only path he however didn’t noticing that he stepped on a grill that opened.

“Woah.” The pup fell and landed on a soft flammable pillow.

“Now where am I?” Dawkins asked himself looking around him, he was in another room but he couldn’t figure it out in what kind due to the darkness, he eventually noticed a switch nearby the door at the height fit for a human but he could do the next thing. He climbed up on another chair to get to the table and leaned where the switch was.

“Let’s see, what is in this room.” Dawkins said to himself, turning the light on, he turned around and saw what almost made him faint. There were many tables with robotic and physical components all round the place several working tables, a 3 giant whiteboards with 5 markers each everything was full of equipment meant for research and experimentation, many tools circuits, parts and near him was a book shelve. Dawkins on seeing it was totally hypnotised with his jaw dropped before a large smile came to his face.

“I am in paradise.” Dawkins said climbing down before going to the book shelve to take a closer look, in that book shelve there were books about robotics, physics, mechanics, engineering and so on one he didn’t noticed that one book on robotics was left opened and he immediately started to look into it. His previous thoughts of finding a route to tell his brothers to get him out faded away completely into thin air replace by something else. 

“I must study and experiment right now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter the Hamada Kids and Dawkins will have a quality time togheter and Dawkins will probably have a second family.

The next day things went pretty normal on the Dalmatian Street with the exception that Dylan and Dolly had to cover the fact that Dawkins was missing and in a sense things worked out, for the moment, good thing was the fact that both parents had to leave quick for their jobs. After the pups were left alone Dylan started to plan how to find their little brother.

“In a way I hope Dawkins managed to escape from the building of the Hamada Enterprises.” Dylan said.

“Hopefully we will manage to get him soon before he turns into a pet.” Dolly said.

“He will not become a pet Dolly you just know him.”

“I am just saying plus who knows how much time he will stay with them. Plus you know that Baymax thing” Said the female Dalmatian.

“True but I will find him and get him home. And don’t worry I am prepared with a map of London and some food.” Dylan said showing his backpack.

“So for now I shall stay and take care of the pups.”

“Yeah and please try not to destroy the house.”

“Who say I would destroy the house.” Dolly said.

“I am serious Dolly plus Da Vinci, DJ and Dante would help you around and serious don’t mess things up.” Dylan said.

“I would not.” Dolly said while her step-brother with suspicion went out of the house in a sense hoping that there wouldn’t be a disaster like when Diesel was elected.

Back at the office of Hamada Enterprises Dawkins spent all night reading the many books on robotics, technology, physics and mechanics not to mention experimenting some of the stuff that was around after reading the description of each invention and what it should do. In a sense for the genius pup it was the best night he ever had and because he stayed out all night he was totally exhausted.

“yawn’ this was the best night I ever had ‘yawn’ on the other paw I will never stay up this long really, I need to sleep.” Dawkins said very sleepy leaning down on a chair and immediately collapsed to sleep just when Hiro entered the lab with a cup of coffee.

“Hmm I thought I turned the lights off.” Hiro said turning off the switch before hearing his video phone ringing on his desk. The man went to answer and it was a name that only gave him a smile on his face, answering the call a man with a lab coat, with a hat of SFIT almost like him but with a slight difference plus having a burnt mark on his right cheek came in smiling. 

“Hey Hiro, rainy days in London I guess.” Said the man.

“Not at all Tadashi we were lucky to come across a wonderful weather, of course from what it seems later today there will be a slight rain plus another tomorrow however when the exhibition comes it will be a wonderful weather.” Hiro said opening another computer to show the weather currents.

“Marvelous.” 

“Too bad that you weren’t able to come however bro.”

“Hey someone needs to take care of the stuff plus Tatsuya isn’t quite fond of planes at this moment.” Tadashi said.

“Good thing that Honey Lemon arrived with the other I just sent a car to fetch them I really wonder how are things with my nieces.” 

“Stella already misses her aunt Karmi and I guess the same is with Cassidy when it comes to those two it’s like they are twins.” Tadashi said before noticing something on the chair. 

“Can’t argue with that.” 

“And by the way I see there is small bundle of white with black spots on your chair.” 

“What?” Hiro asked confused turning to the chair to see the little pup sleeping. “Oh Dawkins.”

“Never thought that you would buy a Dalmatian while there.”

“I didn’t actually Cassidy found him yesterday, he was taken by mistake by a dogcatcher and we are trying to find his real home, however with discussions with the organizers me and Karmi don’t have the time to find his owner and take him to his home, but we know that he stays in Camden right where the exhibition would be.”

“Quit lucky I would say for him, and as a fair warning try to get him home because Stella might fall in for him quite fast if you keep him.” Commented Tadashi.

“It isn’t my intention to keep him actually Tadashi unfortunately, of course adoption is available if we don’t find his family, no one has to be alone.” Hiro said looking at the small pup smiling. 

“A wonderful thing I would say.”

“Yeah, plus I just discovered that I might have an allergy to corgi dogs.” Hiro said.

“Corgi dog allergy? That surely developed in time if it is new to you.” 

“True.” Hiro said looking at his watch. “Well I believe I must go and meet up with the others we will talk a bit later. I am glad you are here.”

“Would you say that all the time?” Tadashi asked with a smirk.

“Hey I do admit that I forgave Professor Callaghan for what happened years ago, in a sense probably many people would lose their minds when closed ones are gone or you believe them to be dead.” Hiro said.

“That event was because of mistakes done by Krei Tech, however you surpassed it by one major thing, you are more careful and realistic when it comes to new things and new inventions. Plus having 2 main headquarters in San Fransokyo in California and one in Tokyo the country of origin of our father plus others isn’t something small.” Tadashi said smiling.

“I know that, plus that trait I learned from you.” Hiro said turning to the pup “Well now I guess I have to take sleepy head to the children. I don’t even know how he got here.” Hiro said smiling taking the pup in his arms.

“Take it easy Hiro who knows maybe the labs would be his favorite nap time place.”

“To harm himself, I don’t think so.” Hiro said leaving the lab to go to the apartment.

“Dad you came quick.” Said Tadashi.

“I found Dawkins in the labs I don’t know how he got there.” Hiro said holding the sleepy pup in his arms.

“He probably sneaked in there somehow.” Said Cassidy.

“Please try to take better care of him, in the labs there are lots of dangerous stuff that might harm him. On the other hand I don’t want him in my lab” Scolded Karmi.

“Yes mom.” Cassidy said with stressed look taking the sleeping pup that started wake up.

“Ugh, never should I stay awake late at night.” Dawkins murmured.

“By the way, when will aunt Honey Lemon arrive?” Asked Kiah before all heard a knock on the door.

“I guess she just arrived.” Said Hiro opening the door and inside came a cheerful blond Hispanic girl with glasses and a yellow dress. 

“Hey Honey Lemon.” Hiro said smiling.

“Honey Lemon?” Dawkins asked himself.

“Hiro, how is my brother-in-law?” She said cheerful hugging him.

“Glad you arrived.” Karmi said before the Hispanic girl hugged her as well before turning to her nieces and nephew.

“Oh, how I miss you all.”

“Auntie it was only a week.” Kiah said smiling.

“I know but I simply can’t stay away from both my children and you all.” She said kissing each one of them before a Korean girl entered. 

“Always like that in this family.” Said the Korean in a tomboy fashion. 

“Hey aunt GoGo.” Cassidy said with a stressed smile.

“Never say that you would escape from me.” The Korean said leaning on the wall.

“And Wasabi, when he shall arrive?” Asked Hiro.

“I am already here.” Entered an African-American man with several bags, placing them on the ground. “And how will be the opening?”

“Just a few adjustments and of course several meeting with other business people plus others.” Hiro said.

“Life of a CEO and guru of technology, what a work.” Said the African American.

“True.” Hiro said.

“And there is something to tell we temporarily take care of someone.” Said Hiro before Cassidy presented the small pup.

“Ooooh what a cutie, and look here at his collar, he has a Methyl molecule as a symbol.” Honey Lemon exclaimed taking the pup in her arms.

“Is this family full of other surprises?” Asked Dawkins been squished in the embrace of the woman and tickling him like a small baby.

“Love in this family is really contagious.” Dawkins said enjoying it.

“He is such a cute little puppy.”

“And really mischievous, I found him in the labs sleeping I don’t know how he got there in the first place.” Hiro said.

“You don’t say it.” GoGo said popping a bubble gum and Dawkins looked at her with fear now.

“If he comes into my place I will use him for speed tests or something more.” She said looking into the pup’s eyes making it to sweat and tremble.

“Aaa ferocity isn’t something I expected, I will stay away from you.” Dawkins said fearful while the Korean looked at him with more ferocity like when Dylan look at him when he had done something bad, or better to say 10 times or 100 times worst.

“Eeee I am glad you don’t understand what I am saying, because you became my greatest fear.” Squeaked Dawkins.

“Oh GoGo please don’t scare him like that.” Honey Lemon said leaning him.

“Sorry for that, it is just my thing.”

“Yeah and by the way you all know my policy I don’t need him to let something behind.” Wasabi said.

“He is actually trained uncle Wasabi.” Kiah said.

“Glad to hear this.” Wasabi said before Hiro heard his phone ringing.

“Well it seems I need to go to work and by the way.” The CEO said pulling out a blue leash. “I asked one to buy a leash for Dawkins for you to get him out to walks, there is a park nearby.”

“Remember, your three are responsible for him now.” Karmi said getting her coat.

“Don’t worry, I will get them to the park and also watch little Dawkins.” Said Aunt Cass while feeding Mochi while Cassidy placed the pup down to eat as well.

“Mochi tell me I am only sleeping?” Asked Dawkins.

“No Dawkins you are not.” The cat said with a calm voice.

“Never should I stay awake all night long.” Commented the pup.

“Told you, you will be spellbound by what you will see.”

“Are you jealous for the fact that Cassandra would be with me?” Asked Dawkins.

“No, no, she needs to buys something as well, plus Honey Lemon would take care of me, Baymax would also be around with you. He just updated his matrix to include both cat and dog care.”

“Wonderful but just like I said I am not quite fond of becoming a pet it isn’t quite a life for me.” Dawkins said.

“Glad to hear this because this might turn into a rivalry.” Mochi said while eating its food. 

“What do you mean?” Dawkins asked.

“Well years ago Hiro and Karmi were bitter school rivals despite the fact that both were tech protégés at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology despite the fact that they were different majors, Karmi biotechnology and Hiro robotics and physics, during that time she didn’t knew that Hiro was the leader of Big Hero 6 there is one aspect to know, she had a crush on his hero self and in her fan fiction stories she was calling him ‘Captain Cutie’.

“It isn’t quite a good hero name if you tell me I would rather call him Purple Knight.” Said the pup.

“Say that again.”

“Still how did Karmi find out if they were at each other’s throats? And Married?” Asked Dawkins.

“He saved her once, during that battle he had been unmasked in front of her. And after that they put their rivalry behind becoming friends, and in time they started to fall in for each other and they married. And now with the children they consider that thing the best even of their lives and the rivalry a mere stupidity of teenagers of 14 and 16 years old.” Explained Mochi.

“And why did you bring those events?” 

“Well let’s just say that if you ever change your mind despite the fact that I consider you a friend, we might become rivals for the affection of Cass and of the other members of the family.” Said Mochi.

“I told you Mochi I do like them for what they are doing for me but also admit the fact that I am not fond of becoming a pet. This almost happened my step-sister Dolly, when trying to show to Clarissa that Dalmatians could do anything and she tried to win a dog contest that was in a sense a Petiquette contest in which she went makeover mad and almost became a pet with the name Camilla given to her by the human she chose in order to enter the contest and got human’ ed. Something I don’t quit want to be.” Dawkins said. 

“Dawkins you have to know something, you got human’ed up right before meeting us.” 

“What do you mean?” Dawkins asked confused.

“Dolly when near that human in order to get into the contest she humane up to be compatible to that human. You on the other hand were compatible to this family because you have a personality that is just like them. This entire family is composed of scientist inventors and geniuses’ things that also characterize you in a sense. So in a way you are a pet with a personality that is just like the humans. But don’t worry you wouldn’t forget who you are or who is your real family, it is just that while you are here you will feel like you are with your real family especially if you found similarities.” Mochi explained.

“Never thought of that, but by the way which human in this family do you think is compatible with me personally?” Dawkins asked.

“I would say Tadashi; he is in a sense just like you responsible, sensitive always trying to do the right thing and if we think about the description you made of Dylan and Dolly I would say that Kiah and Dylan would do fine together excepting the freak outs, Cassidy and Dolly would also do fine but of course in the case of Cassidy she is more with the mischief then extreme physical stuff.” Explained Mochi.

“That I can’t comment.” Dawkins said.

“Now how about you try to eat something in a way they gave you the mission of getting them outside.” Mochi said.

“Oh yeah I know, but by the way when you have been human’ed up with them?” Asked Dawkins.

“It was a long time ago when I was a little kitty separated from my family, Cass had adopted me I don’t quit remember those days but I can tell you that in time I started to enjoy been with her, Hiro his older brother Tadashi and Cass took care of me and I liked it. But for you to know as a friendly advice try not to get too much comfortable, you don’t want to become rivals like when Hiro and Karmi were back at school.” Said Mochi.

“You don’t need to worry Mochi, with them I am reminded of my family, just like you said and in a way I am missing them a lot now.” Dawkins said resuming eating till he finished and a bit later he was taken into a nearby park. 

In that time Dylan had went almost half of London to find where the building of Hamada Enterprises the elder Dalmatian had just in that moment arrived in a park nearby the building of the company and entered inside to inspect what was in there. 

“Good thing I got a map to guide me back home.” Dylan commented before tripping on a rock and went out of the bush which he didn’t noticed his eyes on the map.

“Ugh, I only want to find my brother.” Dylan said removing the map and saw a bench and just there he saw a bench with an older woman checking her phone and just near was a leash that was holding his brother.

It wasn’t like the park he was used to and so he was staying more near Tadashi and the others in a way they were staying near a bench the boy was drawing and making sketches of the plants and flowers in a way the pup could tell that he was really taking after his mother in the regard of biotechnology and Cassidy after the father while Kiah was for both. Dawkins was at that moment staying near the bench enjoying the view and the quit.

“Still I have to admit that those times of quit are really rare in my case. Boy Deepak would have really liked this.” Said Dawkins.

“Dawkins is that you?” Dylan said cheerful while the pup turned around.

“Dylan!” Dawkins said hugging his big brother.

“Boy I thought I lost you forever.”

“No you haven’t I am all right, the Hamadas took good care of me.” Dawkins said.

“I will always be grateful and right now how about we go home.” Dylan said wanting to take him.

“Wait there is something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” Dylan asked before noticing the leash.

“Dawkins tell me you haven’t become a pet.” Dylan said starting to freak out.

“No Dylan it is just the fact that.” He started with a stressed smile and chuckle “they fell in for me.”

“Fell in for you? What is that suppose to mean?”

“Meaning that they like me a lot.” Dawkins said

“For real, Dawkins?”

“Look it isn’t their fault. They know that I am lost and I am from Camden the CEO, the father of the children posted a picture of me on the internet to announce for a lost dog for the family to come and take me. They would have taken me home immediately if only they had the time but they are so busy preparing for a science exhibition that will be held in the park in Camden that they simply couldn’t.” Dawkins said.

“Listen I understand this but I don’t want to repeat the situation with Dolly like last time. In that case you helped us take her back before becoming a pet but I don’t know what to say in your case now.” Dylan said.

“I know that but in that case Dolly tried to stay near a human but in my case I ended up with them and I couldn’t turn down the offer of helping me plus the fact that they will get me home.” Dawkins said.

“That is true but still who knows if things go down the hill and you start to behave like a pet, of course if they are well tamed it wouldn’t be a problem.”

“I know that but I simply can’t leave Kiah, Tadashi and Cassidy they have been very kind to me ever since they found me. I can’t repay their kindness by leaving them they will think I got lost again.” Dawkins said looking at the three Hamada children.

“Look I don’t say that they are bad people and I can see that they do care about you and you care about them, especially if you said that they were so kind but what should we do in this case.” Dylan asked.

“Give me time till the opening of the exhibition in the park in Camden in three day, I will use World Wide Woof to announce you that I am coming, you come near the park and woof back, when they see that I know the place and where to go they will let me be.” Dawkins explained.

“Fine, but if something goes off I am coming after you.” Dylan said.

“All right, but just for you to know it would quite hard taking me with Baymax around.” Dawkins said.

“You said his name, but who is Baymax?” Asked Dylan and Dawkins showed the big inflating robot.

“Baymax, personal healthcare companion made by Hamada Enterprises robotic, physics and mechanical section: made for the disabled, old people that live on their own and the mentally and physically disabled people.” Dawkins said in an academic almost commercial manner.

“Amazing, but please try not to go overboard with promoting the company now.” Dylan said.

“Sorry about that, but in a way been around the CEO of a giant company you kind of take up some aspects from it and the family.” Said Dawkins.

“Try not to take too many aspects especially that of been spoiled like Clarissa.” Dylan said. 

“Impossible now, there is one ferocious human Korean woman, GoGo. When she looks at you, it is like you meet death itself when you get on her bad side, I saw her you don’t want to provoke her in any way possible.” Dawkins said trembling in total fear.

“Well with this GoGo I am now sure that you will not like to be with them for too long.” Dylan commented seeing Dawkins’ state.

“You would feel the same, her stare is 10 to 100 times more ferocious then the one you have when one has done something wrong.” Dawkins exclaimed.

“In a way I wish to see that now.” Commented Dylan.

“I am telling you Dylan you would see it and you will regret it.” Said Dawkins.

“Dawkins time to go home for your snack.” Tadashi called and then a look of excitement came on his face.

“Have to go.” Said Dawkins.

“Dawkins!”

“Sorry Dylan, sorry about this outbursts but for you to know I am excited to enter in their labs again.” He said with an excited and dreamy face.

“Dawkins, if they would stay one day that they would keep you, try to make some mischief to convince them otherwise.”

“Dylan, are you serious I never thought I would hear this from you from Dolly yes but from you.” Dawkins said.

“The thing that I want is you to be back home that before mom and dad find out what happened.” Said Dylan just then Cassidy saw the other dog and prepared several more treats.

“Hey Dawkins here are some treats for you before going home.” Said the girl before turning to the elder dog. “And for your friend, here you go, both you are so cute.”

“Ahh.” Dylan started doubtful.

“It’s all right Dylan, it’s all right. You don’t need to be afraid around Cassidy.” Dawkins said taking up a treat followed by his brother who tasted the dog treats, they were in a sense the best he tasted till then, surly they were deluxe.

“Mmm they are fantastic.” Dylan exclaimed before a soft hand started to rub his head the hand was from the girl.

“You 2 are so cute.”

“I do admit you are really not bad.” Dylan said smiling calmly before the girl turned to the little pup.

“Look Dawkins I know that we have to give you back to your family in Camden but for you to know having a puppy really helped us to go outside at last. And who knows maybe when we get you to your home we might manage to convince dad to get another pup.” Cassidy said rubbing him on its head.

“I hope that you will not change your mind.” Said Dylan eating the last treat.

“Hey by the way are you also from Camden, are you lost as well?” Asked the girl gently, Dylan however made several steps back from her, not wanting to be menacing to one who takes care of his brother and she to think that he is dangerous.

“Dawkins, me and Dolly will see how you are in those days, and really don’t turn into a pet we really want you home.” Said Dylan leaving.

“I will, don’t worry.” Said Dawkins before been taken by the girl.

“Hmm, it seems he was fearful of strangers.” 

“Cassidy we will go home.” Cass said coming to her.

“Have you seen the other dog? He seemed to have been one Dawkins knew.”

“I saw, but don’t worry he shall see his family once more.” Said Cass rubbing the dog’s head.

“I think we can go besides I don’t like the clouds that are coming.” Cass said and all went home. And it was true the fact that a heavy rain started to pour in and because of that there was nothing much to do with one exception however Dawkins entered in the labs where he was last night with a major project in mind.

“Well then, while I am still here, let’s start inventing.” Dawkins said with a smirk preparing tools to work.

Back at the Dalmatian Street Dylan arrived just before the rain would start and in a way the house wasn’t a disaster a he expected when he returned it was in a way not so catastrophic thing something that he hadn’t expected in a sense but of course Dolly wasn’t quit too fond of the fact that Dawkins was still at the Hamada Enterprises.

“YOU HAVEN’T TAKEN HIM?!!!” Dolly exclaimed.

“He couldn’t quite leave because they sort of fallen in for him.” Dylan said.

“Fallen in for him? HE WILL BECOME A PET! WHAT WAS IN YOUR MIND?”

“I talked to him and he said that they will bring him back right when it is the opening of the science exhibition, plus I saw that they really took good care of him.” Dylan said.

“Urgh, how he convinced you to let him stay?” Said Dolly.

“Well one reason was the fact that they are good tamed humans and the little ones are really cuddling plus…” 

“Tell me another thing that convinced you to.” Dylan placed a treat he kept into Dolly’s mouth and immediately calmed down “…another day we shall let him another day and then we will get to him.” Dolly said.

“You really liked the treat I guess?”

“Hey you don’t taste treats like this one very often. And all right we let him another day.”

“I agree and don’t worry I told him to use World Wide Woof to announce us of anything that go out of the plan. If there is any sign I promise to assault and take him out of there.” Dylan said.

“Good thing that we improved Dawkins the dummy.” Dolly said showing the dummy like dog. “Me and Da Vinci were a bit busy in this time. It will surely work for another 3 days from what I heard Mom and Dad will be very busy this week. So they will surely not realize that Dawkins is missing.” Dolly said.

“I only hope that I haven’t made a mistake of not taking him today.” Dylan said now worried.

“We will see about this Dylan.” Dolly said.  
Back at the building at the Hamada Enterprises Dawkins had in a sense explored the labs to the full potential as possible beyond that the small pup had in a sense explored every lab and tried everything they had to offer him he experimented and tried every single space that was reserved for each researcher, even GoGo’s mechanical section and Karmi’s biotech and Honey Lemon’s chemistry sections (he went there threw the ventilation shafts). In a sense been in labs they were the paradise for him, he in that moment was working on a special project of his own however at that moment he wanted to stay down since he quit exhausted himself.

“’Yawn’ best days and best place to be in my case.” Dawkins said making himself comfortable on a chair to take a small nap, in a sense after been outside with the Hamadas plus working for a lot of time in the labs is a pleasant way to escape the dullness of a rainy day but even with that rainy days always drive both people and animals to sleep.

However not all were for sleeping, Tadashi, Kiah and Cassidy entered the lab where the pup had just fallen asleep they of course were looking for him and from what it seems, he really loved to stay in the labs.

“We really need to know where he goes while he is here; mom was very precise when she said to not allow him in her lab.” Kiah said.

“Wonder if he was there.” Tadashi said and Cassidy noticed the opened grill to the next labs.

“I think he was.” She said pointing to the opened grill.

“Well we need something to do in this case while he is here.” Kiah said.

“I don’t think he had done something bad till now.” Cassidy said.

“Not for the moment however in a sense I wish for a way to understand him better when he wants something.” Tadashi said before realizing something they could do and the girls though the same.

“Are you thinking what we are thinking brother?” Kiah asked smiling.

“I do.” The boys said with a large smile and they all started to gather parts from around the labs and placed on a table in the robotics section Tadashi had already made the sketches for what they were building as well as the calculations and started building, bit by bit, with some sparks, pieces and circuits put together till after some time it was finished.

“Let’s put it on.” Tadashi said smiling.

After some time Dawkins started to feel that something wasn’t right on his neck, his collar was heavier than usual but aside from that it was metallic, the pup going on his feet he started to press on his collar and from what it seems it was feeling strange it seems that something wasn’t quite right.

“What is with my collar?” 

“It worked.” Dawkins looked behind to see the kids looking at him smiling.

“Wha what is going on?” The pup asked before looking into a mirror he was wearing a different collar one made of metal silver in color and had some lights that were similar to that from musical devices. 

“What, what is this?” Dawkins asked fearful.

“You don’t need to worry; it is a translation collar it will help us to better understand you we only wanted to test it to see if it works.” Tadashi said.

“So you can understand what I am saying?” Dawkins said.

“Yes, but don’t worry we will you old collar back very soon.” Kiah said showing his collar.

“So you made this collar to understand me wonderful and ingenious.” Dawkins exclaimed.

“Yeah we know, isn’t it?”

“Yet I wish to know some things, we know that you are from Camden Town but how is your home?” Cassidy asked.

“Well you see how can I say this, from where I am in Camden we are a family composed of 101 Dalmatian Dogs but we are not form by natural siblings alone another part of my family is comprised of step-siblings when my natural mother married an American fire fighter Dalmatian named Doug however when both are at work my bigger brother Dylan with our big step-sister Dolly take care of the house while I try to help them. Yeah my mother and Doug are working because we don’t have a human to take care of us like ‘usual’ to say in this case.”

“So the dog whom you met in the park was your brother, Dylan amazing.” Cassidy said.

“Indeed Cassidy I don’t have a bad relationship with none of them but of course Dylan has a tendency of thinking he is a know-it-all, Dolly and I pulled in a prank for him, to think that aliens want to invade, to teach him a lesson of course it went a bit too much.”

“Oh reminds me of some things.” Kiah said smiling.

“Yet I guess it is quite a mess there isn’t it with so many siblings and step-siblings?” Tadashi asked.

“You three have no idea; I for instance am a middle child and between the most sensitive of the pups wanting to help my brother and sister, however there are lots of tendencies where things go out of control. In your case with you this place is paradise for the fact that everything is so calm.” Dawkins said.

“Dawkins for you to know me and Cassidy also have tendencies to be annoying one another but even with that we still love each other.” Tadashi said.

“Yeah and I have to make sure they don’t start to squabble.” Kiah said.

“You have it easy Kiah at least no one is trying to do lots of noise almost every day. With pups I do admit it is hard.” Dawkins said.

“True, but still how do you liked with us. In a sense Aunt Cass said that if we don’t find your family we should keep you in a sense that you wouldn’t be all on your own on the streets as a stray dog or orphaned.” Kiah said smiling at him while Dawkins made a sad look since he couldn’t know how to tell this.

“Well I do admit that I really like with you all and plus I like sneaking in the labs, I do admit that back home I am go for gadgets and stuff similar to what your parents do but even with that I wish to be back home with my family please don’t get me wrong I really do love all of you and what you did for me.” Dawkins said smiling.

“We know that.” The girl said rubbing him on its head with affection.

“Plus we told you, we will take you home besides in a way the departure will be hard since we also enjoyed your company Dawkins.” Tadashi said. 

“I know that it will be the same for me too.” Dawkins said with a calm smile never thought that he will love to be a pet “huh, I tried not to become a pet but looks like I am behaving like one at this very moment.” 

“Maybe it is normal with people that really take care of you.” Said Kiah tickling him.

“Yeah, at least it isn’t like with an annoying neighbor in Camden.” Dawkins said.

“What kind of neighbor?” Cassidy asked.

“Her name is Clarissa Corgi, in a sense very annoying she consider herself ‘regal’ and things like this, but in most cases she is only a”

“So in a sense a spoiled brat or better to say, a spoiled mutt.”

“Yeah, and in most cases with mom and Doug we are considering that we can take care of ourselves and in a sense we don’t belong to a specific owner. However Clarissa once provoked Dolly to enter into a Petiquette dog contest and went overboard almost taking after the human he tried to convince to get her into a contest. She went overboard really badly.” 

“Urgh, those kinds of stuff are for snobs with dogs as snob as they are. Not our kind, our parents and aunts wouldn’t allow this in any way possible.” Tadashi commented.

“And I am glad for this, in a sense Dylan and Dolly are trying to prevent something like this to happen again.”

“Do you think the time you spent with us was the same as that event?” Kiah asked.

“Dog no. In your case I found lots of similarities but I do admit that in a sense after you get me back to Camden I will surly think of you for a long time.”

“We are glad to hear that and on the hand Mom and Dad after that might get us a dog of our own but for you to know we hope it will be a Dalmatian similar to you since you quit made an impression.” Cassidy said.

“Really something my brothers would enjoy hearing.”

“Plus there is another thing, dad from I can tell is hyper allergic to corgi fur, so there is no way he will accept a corgi.” Tadashi said. 

“Something one would not enjoy hearing.” Dawkins commented before hearing a distant door opening.

“Oh I guess uncle Fred arrived.” Tadashi said.

“A relative of yours?” The pup asked.

“Well by marriage only our aunt Honey Lemon who is married with our father’s brother Tadashi. The others like aunt GoGo and uncle Wasabi are more rather because of a long friendship or more to say a spiritual bonding.” The boy explained.

“You have the name of your uncle?” Asked Dawkins.

“It’s quite a story I will tell you later.” Kiah said.

“But for now let’s put your old collar back, since he might go crazy if he hears you talking after what we have invented.” Cassidy said preparing his old collar.

“I see but before you get this one off I wish to ask, how is this uncle that just arrived?” 

“He is more of a comedy guy he wasn’t at the Institute of Technology where the others learnt, he was born in a very well off family, he was and still is very fond of comic books and movies with heroes and things like that plus runs a company that does that.” Kiah said.

“Heard of Big Hero 6?” Cassidy asked.

“Of course, Mochi told me everything about them and the fact of your father been ‘Captain Cutie’ this really is an awkward name by all standards really.” Dawkins commented.

“We know that, but hey it was a thing of the youth.”

“On the other hand, Uncle Fred was the one who encouraged keeping the business with Big Hero 6 and there is also another thing to know by the way Uncle Fred isn’t quit the sensible person the others are, you will see soon.” Kiah said.

“I think after meeting him I will be in an awkward situation. But even with that there are some projects I am working on and could need you to help me, later this day and try to finish it till the exhibition.” Dawkins said while the translation collar was removed from his neck.

“No problem.” Kiah said placing his old collar back and the pup smile before the girl took him in her arms.

“Yow guys.” Fred said coming to his long time friends.

“Hey Fred lots of stuff I guess.” Wasabi said.

“Business man, comic company stuff, hero movie making and so on I am making a legacy here but boy still want to do our hero stuff when back home.” Fred said.

“We can see that very well.”

“And where is the team of 3?” Fred asked. 

“Hey Uncle Fred.” Kiah called and the young man came to them.

“Ahh here is the peacemaker.” Fred said with his hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“We are glad to see you as well.” Cassidy said smiling.

“And me too.” He said before noticing the small pup.

“Hey who is the little guy? Your future hero mascot or sidekick.” Fred said patting the pup.

“Uncle Fred he is Dawkins, we are taking care of him.” Tadashi said.

“A test on how to be responsible I like it and who knows maybe he will become the future mascot for the team.” Fred said placing a hero mask on the pup.

“Sir, sorry to say this but you are crazy.” Commented Dawkins but for Fred it was only woof-woof.

“Ohh looks like he likes it.” Fred said before Dawkins tried to get the mask off.

“I doubt he likes the model.” GoGo commented taking the mask off from the pup.

“And unfortunately we couldn’t keep him because he already belongs to someone else.”

“Too bad he would really look great as a sidekick for the future. Like super-dog or Bat Hound.”

“Good thing you don’t understand me because I don’t like comic books that have no logical thing in them. Science book are for me.” Dawkins commented.

“Wow quit a spirit to say.”

“Was he again in the labs?” Wasabi asked.

“He really likes to take naps in there, but he isn’t doing anything bad in any case he just walks around and things like that Uncle Wasabi.” Tadashi said while Kiah placed it down.

“Well I don’t have anything with him I only say that because I don’t need animals around when working but on the other hand he is a pleasant company.” Said the Afro-American rubbing the pup’s forehead.

“This is more like it.” Dawkins said.

“Still let’s play a little.” Fred said taking the pup. “So would you want to play hero on patrol?”

“Tadashi, Kiah, Cassidy, take me away from him.” Dawkins said although it was more barking but the most sensitive of the group knew what he wanted.

“I don’t think he would like too much with uncle Fred.” Kiah said.

“Let’s make sure the little fellow doesn’t get injured in what Fred will put him to do.” GoGo said following the other friend who was now holding him up as if he was flying like a super-hero till he encountered Hiro who was talking at his phone with the organizers.

“I see……very well…….we will try to be on time.” Hiro said ending the conversation before turning to his friends and children.

“Fred I don’t think he likes this kind of entertainment.” Hiro said.

“Oh come on dude I don’t think he is bothered.” Fred said.

“Mr. Hamada, take me away from this one.” Dawkins said struggling to get out from Fred’s grip.

“He is a little stubby.” Fred commented.

“Or he wants to be down to earth.” Karmi came taking the pup in her arms.

“Hey it isn’t my fault Dalmatians are usually very energetic.”

“This one is a bit calmer than other pups still. Plus I don’t think flying is for him.” Hiro commented.

“Hey even with that it might be a good mascot for the science exhibition at the park in Camden.” Fred commented.

“Oh yeah about that, the organizers called me and said that the exhibition had been moved a day earlier meaning that the day after tomorrow in the evening we must be prepared for the exhibition.”

“Well our main projects are completed anyways but as a matter of fact we are working on some others if there is the possibility that we need more.” Wasabi said.

“Wonderful, is there a possibility to be completed soon.”

“Still needs some adjustments but till tomorrow night they will be completed and in the evening the other they the grand opening.” GoGo said.

“Perfect, meaning today we shall work till probably a late hour since right now going outside is out of the question and tomorrow, let’s hope everything would be done.”

“Meaning this little rascal has no place in the labs tonight.” GoGo said touching the pup with her finger.

“I don’t mind, when your finish it’s my project I have to work on.” Dawkins said calmly with a smirk.

“Tadashi, Cassidy try to keep him busy while we work and probably try to exhaust him.” Hiro said.

“No problem dad.” Cassidy said going to their apartment.

“So it seems that you might not be able to do your project.” Tadashi said placing the translating collar at the dog’s neck.

“Wouldn’t be a problem beside I kind of know how to get in.” Dawkins said with smiling.

“How?”

“That is my little secret; beside you will be able to help me tomorrow.”

“That is if our parents, uncles and aunts finish what they must present.” Kiah said.

“When they take breaks or things like this we can try.”

“But what are your projects by the way?” Cassidy asked.

“My projects are next.” Dawkins started to tell them. Dawkins spent some more time with the children, Mochi and Baymax till dinner approached, Cassandra had another recipe done with some taste of the French cuisine of course the 3 children started to go and help her. And in a sense Cassidy was one who enjoyed cooking with her aunt despite the fact that the older woman wasn’t allowing her near the oven or around sharp objects and so on. In a sense it was also when the other people of science were coming to enjoy dinner before probably going back to work. But even with that while Dinner was prepared Dawkins went to the window to use World Wide Woof again.

“Dylan, good news the exhibition moved a day earlier I might come home sooner.” Dawkins said transmitting the message followed by the other dogs before reaching the 101 Dalmatian Street.

“A day earlier, perfect. Meaning that in the day after tomorrow in the evening you will be back.” Dylan said smiling before another woof came.

“Oh, there will be a problem Dolly would want to get you tomorrow if possible.” Dylan said.

“I know you don’t want them to be in trouble with their parents but in a sense I don’t think mom and dad would be able to be fooled for much longer.” Dylan said.

“I will try my best to come back don’t worry I will manage.” Dawkins said.

“Please try and please don’t become a pet.” Dylan said.

“I will not plus I wouldn’t manage to escape because Baymax is programmed updated his matrix to include dog care and he wouldn’t let me go anyways so in a way Dolly’s attempt will be useless, their parents have a drone that also watches them and me.” Dawkins said not noticing that once again Baymax inflated.

“This would be a problem.” Dylan said.

“Dawkins it is dangerous to lean on an open window.”

“I must go, Baymax inflated again and will is coming to me in order to prevent me from falling. He really does his job as a healthcare companion.” Dawkins said.

“You can say that again and in a sense I wish to have a Baymax here at home. Really might be handful with the chores and when one is sick when mom is at work.” Dylan said while Dawkins while the robot took him.

“True and right now I have to go, and tell Dolly to don’t go overboard when he comes here. I will also tell her as well.” Dawkins said trying to hold himself as much as possible before the robot managed to take him.

“You shouldn’t lean on the open window because you might get really hurt if you fell.” Baymax said closing the window to get him to his bowl, in a sense been hold by him was really comfortable.

“He leaned again on the window?” Karmi asked standing near her husband and elder daughter.

“But I managed to get him preventing a tragedy.” Baymax said.

“Well done Baymax, now get him to his bowl to eat.” Hiro said smiling.

“Really should try to making one similar to Baymax but for dogs.” Dawkins said.

“Is he doing this often?” Honey Lemon asked.

“Unfortunately yes, it seems he really wants back to his owner and the others he knows.” Karmi said.

“We will get him home in Camden at the exhibition.” Hiro said.

“Hey even with that how about we use him as mascot for the exhibition I already prepared a costume for him.” Fred commented, shocking the puppy.

“I am not dressing like a lunatic for the exhibition in any way, comic lover.” Dawkins barked ferociously to Fred.

“It seems he isn’t fond of the idea and really got a temper that I like.” GoGo came rubbing the pup it’s head, a paradox it was for Dawkins this comment coming from one who looked ferociously at him.

“But we can do something before returning him we could use him to show what some projects do, like the antigravity capsule or the brain wave analyzer that shows the brain waves when expose to a kind of music.”

“This is something DJ and Dylan would like.” Dawkins commented.

“Yeah not to mention some other projects, I might have to send a message to his owner if he would allow us do that.” Hiro said.

“I would allow it.” Dawkins said with a calm smile already having a plan in mind.

“He probably would, we might have to leave something for the owner after that however.” Wasabi said rubbing the pup’s head.

“We would figure something out.” Cass said placing the food on the table.

A bit later in the labs after the humans left Dawkins returned to take a look at what was done; he was impressed at the other devices that were worked on, Wasabi’s anti gravity capsule, the brainwave analyzer the washing machine design to wash pets and so on. In a sense Dawkins was very much impressed with everything before going back to his own project who he will finish tomorrow with the others.

“I would allow you to present everything with my help but aside from that, I have my own plans on how to present it.” Dawkins commented before starting his own work.  
____________________________________________________  
Author’s note: This is the second chapter hope you will like it and please do leave comments.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day came fast and luckily Dawkins wasn’t sleeping in the labs, but in Tadashi’s bed near the boy, he in a sense managed to almost finish one special project at 1:20 in the morning it was in a sense a win since he started at 11 when the humans left to go to sleep, on the other hand he stayed till 3 to read and try some of the projects the others had done. For the pup the adventures he was having in the labs were between the best ones in his life it was a real privilege. The boy was the first one to wake up and saw the pup staying in his bed thinking that he probably stayed till late again he decided to let him sleep a bit more while he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change before meeting the others at the table.

“Hopefully all slept well.” Karmi asked smiling.

“Yes mom.” Cassidy replied smiling.

“And let me guess I might find Dawkins again sleeping in the labs.” Hiro asked.

“Maybe not this time dad, Dawkins staid put no more adventures in the labs probably.” Tadashi said.

“I already prepared my vacuum cleaner if he comes in my part of the labs in case of unwanted events today.” Wasabi said.

“He is trained uncle Wasabi.” Cassidy said rolling her eyes.

“Just saying.”

“Well in any case I have my project to finish today; hopefully there wouldn’t be any disturbances.” The CEO said while Cass placed a plate down and Dawkins woke up.

“Oh, Hiro you know you stated to be a workaholic maybe after the presentation we could spend some time together here in London. I mean nothing should resume only to work.”

“Aunt Cass when I haven’t taken a day off.”

“Since starting SFIT, plus the superhero business and Hamada Enterprises, you should try to take some days off and spend some time with your family.” Cass said and the pup was listening to every word.

“All right I will try to finish today, and then I will try till the exhibition to stay with the family and probably spend some time with the pup as well.” Hiro said.

“In the park?” GoGo asked.

“Probably there or here, before leaving of course.” Hiro said before starting to eat while the pets did the same and Dawkins was now having a smile on his muzzle.  
At the 101 Dalmatian Street the elder dogs again went to their job while Dylan and Dolly remained at home however in the case of Dolly she was preparing herself to go and see if Dawkins was all right in a sense Dylan offered as well but of course someone had to stay at home to take care of the other puppies.

“All right I will be back very soon and by the way I don’t think it is necessary so have so much stuff in my back pack.” Dolly said pulling out some stuff. 

“Maybe, but in a sense now I am really worried for letting him stay with them another day, who knows how much he changed from yesterday.” Dylan said.

“I also took up an overdramatic attitude yesterday but I will see how he is, maybe there is nothing to be feared.” Dolly said going out with her skateboard to have more speed. 

Back at the Hamada Enterprises the children, Mochi and Cass were spending some time with Dawkins, in a sense each were doing different stuff with the pup Kiah with Tadashi were making some drawings and pictures and Cassidy was showing him some blueprints and other projects regarding physics, mechanics and robotics things that Dawkins loved along with the kids and with aunt Cass he and Mochi were put to taste some new treats and foods she was trying to cook that wasn’t so much his stuff of course but he enjoyed the foods she made. But after a time Dawkins decided to sneak into the labs threw the ventilation docs till he reached the labs where all were working, each with their own projects for the genius pup everything was amazing, too much he was taken by their activity that he didn’t noticed the several steps he made and fell through the grill into the labs on a table.

“Boy I really hope I can finish this, an animal robot cleaner for home, might help people well at least some snobby investors who like to participate in contests of Pettiquet.” Hiro said.

“You tell me, I really wonder what their pets are like especially for those who want to win at any cost.” GoGo said.

“You don’t want to know.” Dawkins said before thinking for a bit.

“Hmm, let’s help you finish faster.” Dawkins said and went to Wasabi and took a look into his tool box.

“I must adopt this way.” Dawkins whispered to himself really amazed by how organized it was.

“A small adjustment with the big screwdriver and it’s done.” Wasabi said waving his right hand backward to take the tool, however Dawkins took the tool and gave it to the man before going to Hiro.

“Thanks.” Wasabi said finishing it and activated it. “Perfect.” The man then turned to the tool in hand wondering who gave it to him before noticing the pup inside the labs now watching Hiro.

“Now let’s see I need a small screwdriver.” Hiro said and Dawkins gave it to him to work. “Welding apparatus.” Dawkins gave him that as well to work. “Last adjustment now with a small wrench.” Dawkins again gave him the tool to finish before with reluctance went to GoGo.

“Let’s see I need a screwdriver.” GoGo said and Dawkins gave it to her.

“This was fast.” She commented realizing something and had a small grimace on her lips while working.

“Middle screwdriver.” GoGo said and Dawkins took it to give it to her but the Korean caught the pup.

“You little punk, again spending your time in the labs?” The Korean asked while the pup dropped the tool to the ground fearful.

“He really can’t stay away from here that’s for sure.” Wasabi commented adjusting his toolbox. “But I should give him a treat for helping and not disturbing my tool box.”

“You are not the only one who knows maybe after I finish solving everything here I might go with Karmi on a walk with him.” Hiro said smiling.

“Indeed and just for you to know if he was a bad dog I might have probably made something he wouldn’t forget for a long time.” GoGo said rubbing the pup who was now a bit more fearful.

“Really I shouldn’t disturb you GoGo if Hiro decides to change his mind and let me become a pet.” Dawkins commented not realizing the last part he said. Dawkins was allowed to stay in the labs in one place till everything was finished, after that he alongside Tadashi, Cassidy and Kiah came to make their own projects, in a way everything they finished very fast and the pup could only admire at what he had just finished.

“When you return home everyone would be so jealous at what you did with us.” Cassidy said.

“True I can’t wait for that.” Dawkins said he was now wearing the translation collar at his neck.

“By the way Uncle Fred thinks of preparing a costume for you to wear at the opening.” Tadashi said and the pup made a dreaded look.

“Excuse my language, but I really don’t want to look like a lunatic at the exhibition, I am not with super hero stuff in any ways.”

“We can see that, maybe we can try to convince Aunt Honey Lemon to make you presentable you really caught her heart.” Cassidy said.

“If you do that I hope she will not do something like dressing me like a fool.” Dawkins commented.

“Oh no, that you can be assured, however she might go a bit overboard, we have to tell you that she likes to have caterpillars in boxes and likes to raise butterflies plus other stuff.” Kiah said.

“I heard humans taking care of plans but not taking care of butterflies before.” Dawkins commented.

“Our families are probably really colorful, that rhetorical.” Cassidy said.

‘Really I could accept to be their pet.’ Dawkins thought before realizing what he thought ‘Snap out of this Dawkins.’

“By the way Aunt Honey Lemon said that she might want to make a portrait of you today after we go outside of course with mom and dad, something really rare in our family if I have to comment.” Tadashi said.

“Always at work and do different stuff.” Dawkins asked.

“Noble prize Bio-tech engineer leader of the bio section and new great guru of technology great heritage and gens for us, still we wish to spend more time with them.” Cassidy said.

“Not the only one, wish to spend more time my mother sometimes as well always occupied at the hospital plus I also have to do chores at home.” Dawkins said.

“Why only with your mother, what about your father?” Cassidy said.

“Doug is not my actual father, my real father died in an accident a long time ago I bore witness to that accident. A car was out of control and I was on the street my father directed my mother Dylan and the others into house however I tripped in a small hole and dad took me up, I escaped but.” Dawkins stopped seeing a flash back and tears started to come out, Kiah seeing this went to take the pup up to comfort him. 

“Suuuu. Don’t need to tell more especially if this is a bad memory you are not the only one who got it hard.” Kiah said trying to comfort him while Dawkins was trying to calm himself down.

“I don’t have resentments towards Doug, but we aren’t too close to one another plus I can’t give up on my real father especially after that event for saving my life.”

“You are not the only one who got something like this. Dad is also the same in a way he and Uncle Tadashi lost both their parents in a car accident and Aunt Cass raised them this wasn’t however the only tragedy he had.” Kiah said placing the pup on a chair.

“What was the other tragedy?” Dawkins asked.

“Do you know why I bare the name of our uncle Tadashi?” The boy said and the pup nods.

“It was a long time when dad was 14 years old; Uncle Tadashi helped him to get enrolled at SFIT for that he was supposed to impress the Dean at that time Professor Callaghan.” 

“The one who invented his own theory of robotics that is still in use today.” Dawkins asked.

“The same, however there is something to know, his daughter Abigail Callaghan was working at Krei Tech as a test pilot for an experimental portal called the Silent Sparrow however the experiment went awry and was stuck into that portal.”

“What happened afterwards?”

“Abigail was the closest family for Professor Callaghan after his wife passed away after this failed experiment many though that she was dead and Professor Callaghan went mad with grief and anger, wanting to get revenge on Alistair Krei the CEO of the company.” Kiah said.

“Dad managed to enter at SFIT after he created the nano-robots small robots with a hive mind that could be used for different purposes including bad ones as well. The professor in a sense wanted to use Dad’s nano-robots to get his revenge but in order to do that he had to make people think that he died. At the hall of SFIT where the exposition for future students was holding there was a fire that consumed the building and he remained behind wanting to be the only victim, however Uncle Tadashi went in to help he considered Professor Callaghan as a father figure but the fire engulfed everything and people thought that both were dead.” Explained Tadashi.

“And of course Dad wanted to find out what happened and this is how Big Hero 6 came into been and also stayed.” Cassidy said.

“Encouraged probably by your Uncle Fred, but how everything went afterwards?” Asked Dawkins.

“Well they found out that Abigail was still alive and brought her back from the portal, however Professor Callaghan wrecked a lot of things with the nano-robots.”

“Thinking about this it was expected, in a way everyone would have gone out of control if one would have lost all the close people around him and no one would have given them comfort to get over with it.” Kiah said. 

“Yet I saw that your father spoke with your uncle Tadshi who is still alive.”

“He found out about the fact after our uncle spent almost 2 years in a hospital; however that event scared him for good. In all cases after what he experienced in his life, he wants to make sure that nothing like this will ever happen again either to us or to his employees at Hamada Enterprises that surpassed Krei Tech.” Kiah explained.

“It is no wonder after those tragedies I can tell. Still I wonder how you are as the children of the CEO?” Dawkins said.

“Children of a great guru of technology and a Nobel prize queen of biology bring the best gens in the family.” Tadashi said smiling.

“But aside from that we are all under strict security when outside of home if mom, dad or Aunt Cass aren’t around plus we have a bodyguard, on the other hand been geniuses we are prawn to be bullied by others at school just like our parents when they were young, plus others who are trying to use us.” Cassidy explained.

“It seems that been multi billion pound kids isn’t quite a great in all aspects.” Dawkins commented.

“Worst are the snob children we have to encounter and who try to be near us just for fame and money. You been a dog that isn’t owned by a rich one you probably don’t have to think and be around those kinds of people and animals.” Tadashi commented.

“That I can’t comment on that, and I guess I told you that we have a snobby corgi neighbor named Clarissa that likes to annoy us for not been regal and don’t have an owner.” Dawkins said.

“How would your neighbor treat you if he sees you with us thinking in a way that we are your temporary owners?” Tadashi said.

“She would probably try to look good before your father and things like that, as for me I don’t know what to say. Probably she would try to be kind to try to befriend me but in my case it is an absolute no.”

“Dad can’t even stay near corgi with his newfound allergy. In my case to be able to get away from snobs you have to stay in an inner circle they wouldn’t even want to be near in any way possible, in my case a nerds group who doesn’t know who my parents are.” Tadashi said.

“I see and by the way how did your father managed to surpass Krei Tech?”

“By a simple fact Mr. Krei is a person who likes to go the easy way something that isn’t quit the safest way in all cases, didn’t taking into account the risks. Dad on the other hand surpassed him by the simple fact that he takes in consideration the risks as well and is much more careful then Krei. This was also something to be expected when Mr. Krei was young and studying at SFIT Professor Callaghan didn’t like him because he wanted to always try to find a shortcut when coming to his projects. Dad was also an intern at Krei Tech and in a sense he learned some stuff from there and probably realized some things.” Kiah said.

“On the other hand Mr. Krei once had a date with aunt Cass and dad really was annoyed, plus he knows he is in the Big Hero 6 and kind of blackmailed him once or twice and when he was an intern he was put to be an assistant bringing him his suit, his coffee and other stuff more like an assistant then one who should learn and have his own projects.” Cassidy added.

“Not quit fitting for a present CEO and a genius from what I can tell.”

“Not even a bit.” Tadashi said.

“Kids are you prepared and please tell me that Dawkins hasn’t done something stupid.” Hiro called.

“We are coming immediately. And no everything is fine.” Kiah said taking the pup’s old collar from the table to put it back.

“Well let’s prepare for the park.”

“It is amazing that I hear a word and I am not overrun by my siblings.” Dawkins said.

“You should enjoy while it lasts.” Tadashi said.

“Actually I should not get use to say it, because when I am back things will go crazy.” Dawkins said while Kiah took off the translation collar and put his old collar back before putting the leash on.

In the meantime in the park nearby

“Boy this ramp is much better than the ones we have in the park in Camden Town been much higher.” Dolly commented, ever since she got in the park near the building of Hamada Enterprises by using Dylan’s map who pinpointed the location, she while waiting to spot Dawkins had a bit of a joy ride for some 10 minutes.

“Now I really wonder when they get out from the building.” Dolly commented after landing on the top of the ramp to look around and luckily she spotted them entering the park with Dawkins on a leash.

“Here he is.” Dolly commented climbing down the ramp to sneak towards Dawkins whom he was held by the youngest boy in the group.

“It really is enjoyable, a small walk with the family outside.” Hiro commented holding his wife by her hand.

“You really do start to overwork yourself sometimes, just like I did when we were young.” Karmi commented.

“What can I say the job of a CEO is really something on one hand and on the other I am not quit with relaxing when I suffer the inventor’s block Wasabi tried once to help me with that but in a sense I kind of.”

“Wasn’t able to relax and still wanted to find ideas?” Karmi finished.

“Yes.” Hiro said murmuring.

“At least those times make you stay with the children, they really want to be near you, and you know that.” Karmi said.

“I know that and in a sense I really do want to spend more time with them too bad this isn’t that often. But no offense darling this also goes to you as well.” Hiro commented with a chuckle.

“You are not the only ones for you to know.” Dawkins commented before the group stopped at a bench.

“But aside from that I really should try maybe to take some time off more often. Even Tadashi is spending more time with his children then I do.”

“He is not the full CEO of giant company as you and me are, he usually covers for you to get things organized.” Commented Karmi, although she recognized that her 2 nieces and nephew of Tadashi with Honey Lemon were having much better time spent with their father and mother.

“In a sense we really have to find a solution to this and to think that until now I usually was for solving other kinds of stuff. It seems I really was a bit preoccupied too much with other things.” Karmi then turned to the pup that was playing with their children till he got a bit tired and went to them.

“Hmm.” Karmi thought rubbing the pup’s head.

“Dawkins.” Dolly whispered to him from behind a bush and the pup followed the voice.

“Over here Dawkins.” Dolly said showing herself from behind a bush.

“Dolly I thought that it was you. What are you doing here?”

“I came to take you back home, although I do recognize that you really adjusted pretty much to this new environment.” The elder female Dalmatian said taking notice of the children that had played with him.

“In a sense I really do like the time with them plus they kind of really fallen in for me.”

“Yeah fallen in for you, watch out maybe they will adopt you instead of bringing you back.” Dolly commented.

“You don’t need to think that, because they promised that they will bring me back.” Dawkins said.

“That been the case, in the first part if they have fallen in for you they might keep you and become a pet.” Dolly commented now concerning the pup.

“Ahh, are you sure about that because I don’t think so. Or they will.” 

“Well in any case I don’t think that it is a problem since the little ones are really cuddling but Dylan will surly freak out.”

“That will be accurately expected.”

“Well in order to prevent that maybe you should try to make them like you a little less.” Dolly said pressing.

“How am I suppose to do that?”

“Try to make something bad like, chewing their shoes, eat their food or something like this that might annoy them.”

“Are you sure about that Dolly, in a sense the exhibition will be tomorrow in the evening and I will be with them in the park in Camden. There isn’t anything to worry about.”

“Don’t say that I haven’t warned you Dawkins but seriously please try to come home I don’t think we could explain to Mom and Dad that you got lost and was adopted by a human family.”

“All right I will think about this. Although I have to say that it isn’t that bad at all especially when you know what kind of human family you want to be with.” 

“Sure if they aren’t snob rich people or.”

“Don’t say that about Mr. Hamada!” Dawkins shouted ferociously making Dolly to back away. “He is not a snob neither is his wife or their children.”

“Wow, wow Dawkins I didn’t wanted to mean this way.” Dolly said trying to calm him down.

“Sorry about that but I stayed with them and for you to know none of them are spoiled brats they really took care of me and they don’t have exaggerated or annoying demands from anyone.”

“I see, look I don’t have anything about that but even with that Dylan will surely freak out if something goes out of hand especially if you hear the news that they might want to keep you.” Dolly said trying to calm him.

“OK Dolly if something like this happens I will try to annoy them and make sure that they will let me home when we go tomorrow at the exhibition.”

“All right, I am hoping that they will let you come home and if not try to be a little naughty.” Dolly said.

“I will don’t worry.”

“Dawkins come here boy.” Tadashi called.

“I have to go, I will see how things will be.” Dawkins said back to the Hamadas who were talking.

“In a way it was nice with Dawkins.” Cassidy said.

“As a puppy things are of course a bit easy however when he grows I guess Stella would really love it, you know how energetic she is, and Tadashi is trying to find a way to exhaust that boundless energy.” Karmi said rubbing the pup on its head.

“Thing that isn’t always possible, in a sense as her uncle I do have to say that I am really happy for having a niece like her.” Hiro said smiling.

“You 2 are really like twins Cassidy.” Tadashi commented.

“Hey it isn’t my fault that she is like this but I am trying to also exhaust her energy.” Cassidy said.

“Like trying to make experiments with robotics and chemistry, something she always enjoys, this is something that is solving the problem for a short period of time.” Kiah said with a small laugh. 

“Well I guess we have a solution for this for a longer time and so me and your mother decided that we will adopt a Dalmatian.” Hiro said and on hearing this Dawkins got a bit concerned.

“And who would be that Dalmatian?” Dawkins asked.

“Wonderful when?” Cassidy asked.

“We will see after the exhibition if this little guy will continue to be this nice.” Karmi said tickling the pup.

“Need to do something.” Dawkins said enjoying the affection but still needing to do something in order to prevent something he might regret, of course in a way that he wouldn’t hurt the feeling of Kiah, Tadashi and Cassidy who has too many good feelings for them and their parents.

Back at 101 Dalmatian Street

“So how are things?” Dylan asked.

“Dawkins is fine however there might be some issues to take into notice.” Dolly said puzzling his step-brother.

“What exactly.”

“Let’s just say that he really got a lot of feelings for them especially the small cuddly ones.” Dolly said.

“Meaning that he is already human’ed.” 

“Well he got a lot of feelings now for them and he will really not like to hear you criticize them with things like snob or spoiled and things like that.”

“I can tell you one thing.” Dante came to them from the shadows “Dawkins is human’ed up he is a goner now. The end is night for him.” 

“It isn’t concluded yet, but if the situation is like this we will know if he does one thing.” Dolly said trying to stop Dylan from freaking out big time.

“What exactly?” Dylan asked.

“If there is a possibility of them adopting him, he must do something in order to annoy them to change their minds if he doesn’t do that we will then know he is now humane up.” 

“When we will find out that he did what you told him?” Asked Dylan.

“Tomorrow in the evening.”

“Tomorrow! Till then he shall be a pet 100%!”

Back at Hamada Enterprises

“What to do, what to do, what to do, in a sense I really don’t have anything with them but I can’t stay and even they know this but their parents don’t and of course the kids will have nothing against me staying but I have to get back home, still but how.” Dawkins said thinking while moving back and forth in the corridor that was leading to the labs.

“Urgh, can’t believe I will do this.” Dawkins commented knowing what Dolly told him if this situation comes out.  
Hiro was putting together a file with documents, in an hour he has to go to present to some investors; it was the tedious part of his job as a CEO in a sense he never liked some of them especially those that like to brag themselves in a sense the ones with snobby kids who try to show how rich they are. For a parent in his case this was his nightmare for his own children and his wife was the same in this case as well.

“Aah after tomorrow evening 4 days to enjoy London and the United Kingdom with family will be just the thing I need.” Hiro said going to a closet to take a pair of elegant shoes only to find the pup inside doing something he should have expected.

“Dawkins! What are you doing?” He exclaimed after seeing him chewing his shoes and the pup looked up in a way hoping it was enough.

“I should have expected this from a pup of course.” Hiro commented taking the shoes up to look at them. 

“Yet thinking again about this, I bought a new pair of shoes that I will use today and tomorrow.” He took a shoebox from a raft above to look at them and they were more elegant then the ones the pup chewed, getting the pup out he placed the old ones before him.

“As for those if you want, you can chew them on.” Hiro said leaving the pup in its business, but the small dog only made an annoyed look.

“Kibbles, didn’t worked.” Dawkins commented thinking what to do now. 

“Fred!”  
___________________________________  
“Going to support a friend always brings a smile alongside advertising for a future hero movie that I just directed.” Fred said going to the wardrobe where he had a costume to advertise for his own company the movie he had was about a hero similar to the Incredible Hulk but instead of a scientist that turns into a beast crated because of radiations. It is a human teen living in South Africa that has the power to turn into different humanoid felines. That because of an accident in a genetic labs where he was by mistake stung himself with a syringes that contained experimental animal medicine and now he depending on the situation could turn either into either a cheetah, a lion, a jaguar, a panther or tiger and his greatest nemesis was doctor Croc a giant man crocodile with the intention of destroying him and to create a lizard kingdom in his native African continent.

“Now let’s see what we have.” Fred said with excitement opening his own closet only to find the pup who had just chewed the crocodile head on the costume and also the coat it was suppose to wear.

“Hey you chewed the costume.” Fred started at the pup that stopped hoping he was angry enough.

“And you really gave me an idea, a hero needs a sidekick I must introduce this in the script of the movie and comic books. Good boy.” Fred commented shocking the pup.

“What!”

“And you are right this is how Dr. Croc should look like when he is beaten well at least before the lab crashes on him beating him completely. Ups spoiler, but in any case when I advertise for this future movie inspired from one of my new comic books I will introduce how the hero met his sidekick.” Fred commented rubbing the pup’s head.

“Again I love science books and things that present reality, what you do is not for me comic lover.” Dawkins commented going out of the wardrobe.

“And by the way, good thing that tomorrow the main costumes of the heroes will be here I need to try them.” Fred said while Dawkins thought on who to turn now.

“Hmm, Wasabi and Cassandra!”  
______________________________  
The Afro American man was in his lab reorganizing everything from his lab to his tool box before preparing himself for the future exhibition, although there was still time till tomorrow evening he wanted to be ready and be prepared. Good organization always takes time and an organized person for an event like this must do things very early if he wants everything to work the way it should be working, organized and in ordered.

“There this is how I like.” Wasabi said finishing organizing his tool box before moving slowly threw the lab. “Now let’s check on my suit for tomorrow. Ahh life of a CEO if it isn’t for some spoiled ones, everything would really work.” Wasabi moved slowly threw the room but stopped abruptly.

“Why is my laser induced plasma blade generator active?” Wasabi then took a closer look, and noticed that someone meddled with it the activation button was set only for some blades to be activated if one tosses an apple threw it will come out cut as if from a specialized cutter.

“Boy wonder who meddled with it.”

“Wasabi.” Called Aunt Cass entering with a giant empty bowl in her hands.

“I was wondering where the fruits are I wanted to prepare a fruit salad for the opening of the exhibition and I don’t know where they are.” She said.

“Sorry, I really don’t know. Plus I am also in a bit of a mystery to find out who meddled with my plasma blade generator.” Wasabi said turning around and behind the blades saw the Dalmatian puppy near a button that operated an air cannon that was literally a modified tennis ball launcher and in it were the fruits.

“Ah.” Wasabi went pass by the generator to be between it and the cannon.

“Nice doggy, don’t push the button, it isn’t a toy.” Wasabi said trying to make the dog to go away from it.

“I said I will take your system, but in my case this is an emergency for me. Sorry Wasabi.” Dawkins said pushing the button and the cannon launched all the fruits at him however the man hit the ground and all the fruits went through the blades cutting all of them and Aunt Cass caught all of them in her bowl however some juice splashed the floor but very little.

“You naughty dog.” Wasabi said and Dawkins smirked he is surely angry now.

“Ahh, better.”

“Wait a minute Wasabi, I should actually give him a treat he helped me prepare the salad for the tomorrow exhibition. What a good boy, I need to only get it in the fridge.” Aunt Cass said happily going out of the lab while the man turned to the dog.

“At least you are angry isn’t it?” Dawkins said but of course he didn’t understood what he said.

“You Dawkins are really a figure and a little annoyance.” Wasabi started and Dawkins smiled thinking he did enough.

“Still never expected you could even use that air cannon or probably activate the blades quit impressive I have to say.” Wasabi said smiling.

“Oh no.”

“Still.” Wasabi started taking him up from the table “No resentments but like I said, clean lab no pets especially here.” He placed the pup on the ground taking a rag and a cleaning spray.

“And what about your place? You don’t want things to be dirty.”

“By the way that’s GoGo’s place you just splashed with smoothie.” Wasabi said calmly cleaning the table where the pup was.

“GOGO!? Kibbles.” Dawkins exclaimed already dreading what she could do now to him, although he had to admit that maybe she will want him out now but maybe he could do more to convince her of that or she will literally do something to scare him for good or something worst. However till she comes he could focus on someone else.

“Karmi!”  
____________________________________________  
The Indian woman was at that time in her lab conducting a final test on some new bacteria samples she was given by a local institute. She in a sense for been a noble prize winner for biology plus owning part of a family company that takes care for medicine she was discussing those kids of subjects plus making research on different viruses she was given aside from that she was also preparing the medical and biological section for the exhibition that will be the next day that because she has to make videos on viruses that will be presented and the one she was making now was the last that was needed.

“There, this will surely be interesting for the scientists of tomorrow.” Karmi said smiling before hearing barking from the right side, Dawkins was in the lab.

“Guess it was expected for you to enter one day.” Karmi said taking the USB hard drive that contains everything that is needed for the presentation and put it in her pocket of her coat while Dawkins started to poke on a container.

“Hey, don’t touch that you don’t want to get flu aren’t you?” Karmi said sternly taking the container “Especially not Spanish flu that is in this container.”

‘gulp’ Dawkins was frightened, his mother been a doctor told him a lot about different viruses and diseases especially about this kind of flu that was in a sense between the most dangerous that haunted the world a hundred years ago devastating the world worst then the 4 years of the First World War. In a sense meddling in Mrs. Hamada’s stuff isn’t something he should do.

“Better go then, in a sense I now believe poking on GoGo seems a bit more safe then been around viruses.” Dawkins said going out of the lab in a hurry while Karmi looked at the sample.

“Still I wonder, what happens if I introduce this.” Karmi said pulling out a siring with a substance placing it under the microscope she noticed that the virus lost part of its power.

“It make it weaker, maybe the pup wanted me to try on it the way I did with the other, still I will froze it for further analysis when I have the time.” She said turning to the door where the pup ran “And probably I will have the pup take a bath and give him a treat.”  
______________________________________________________  
The Korean was at that moment adjusting the motorbike with a pair of new experimental discs as wheels in a sense she wanted it to run even faster than before it took some changes of pairs but even with that she managed to find one pair that runs the way she wanted the only thing that was needed was to oil it.

“Alright just a bit of oil and everything will be smooth sailing.” GoGo said going to take some special oil from a container. When she was out Dawkins came with a small bottle that contains olive oil.

“This will surly put her nerves; I hope that I will however manage to escape after this.” Dawkins said to himself putting some oil on the wheels and by escape he was more hoping to escape with his life, putting a few drops on each and was done.

“Hey you!” GoGo called spotting the pup red-handed, Dawkins attempted to run for it however the door to the labs had closed before he managed to get through it.

“No.”

“Well, well trying to put a prank on me isn’t it?” GoGo said grabbing the pup up to look at it and the pup only whimpered in fear of the ferocious woman.

“Hmm.” The woman turned to the bike to run a speed test on a special tester device, the results were however unexpected since by the look of it the bike was now going faster with 1 to 2 kilometers then before.

“Using olive oil to get it faster, you little punk what I have to say is thank you for your help.” GoGo said amazing Dawkins for a moment he expected that he was in more trouble then he wished for he only wanted home in all cases he didn’t wanted to have a grave made for him.

“Well in this case I will go.” Dawkins said smiling.

“However, I can’t let you go, since you disturbed my lab by playing with the air cannon and so I will use you to test the motorbike as co pilot.” GoGo said with a mysterious smile scaring the pup, he really was in trouble now.

“Hmm, I am doomed.”  
____________________________________________________  
Later that day. 

Dawkins was back in the building shivering threw all corners of his body, the test drive with GoGo really got him good in all cases he could describe, outside of London for several kilometers at a fast speed, it didn’t exceeded the speed of light in all the cases he knew however it was something he didn’t liked to experience again especially that he was something he wouldn’t like to it again. It wasn’t in any case a joy ride if he could compare to how fast Delgado goes with his puppy wheel chair or Dolly on her skateboard in most cases they will surely be jealous right now for the fact that he went faster than the 2 of them combined, however this kind of ride he doesn’t want to repeat it again in his life.

“Delgado or Dolly surly would have wanted a human like GoGo or GoGo 2 dogs like Delgado and Dolly.” Commented Dawkins sitting on his back trying to calm himself before Mochi came to check on him.

“Dawkins I guess that GoGo get you for some walk or something like this as a punishment for poking her isn’t it?” The Japanese cat said.

“For you to know Mochi, it was no joy ride or thrill ride for me.”

“That is possibly the punishment when one would try to poke on her and disturb her work but in other cases she is a good woman.”

“That maybe but for you to know Dolly or Delgado would have loved her.” Dawkins said getting back on his feet slowly “And as for me I need to do something to Honey Lemon.”

“You want to try something on Honey Lemon why are you doing this stuff I don’t understand.”

“I met Dolly in the park nearby and she told me that in case something is off and they would keep me I should try something to make them to like me less.” Dawkins explained making the cat think before realizing what was all that about it was obvious he understood not quit well.

“Wait this is what you heard?”

“Yes and although I love them a lot as well and in most cases I did minor things to annoy them I don’t want us to become rivals like what you said in the first day I came here. In a sense I should try something on Honey Lemon or we will become adopted brothers it isn’t something bad I recognize but it is however a bit odd and a little awkward.” Dawkins said going through the ventilation shafts to the chemistry lab.

“Dawkins wait it was a misunderstanding.” Mochi said but it was too late already to call him.  
Dawkins entered the chemistry section without much difficulty where he saw the Latina working on a late experiment in a sense a possible late product a new shampoo for people, she in a way had managed to finish what she could from it, however it only needed testing problem was that the chemical tests didn’t showed too much results she quit expected. Dawkins managed to sneak inside the lab and went to the working table waiting for the best moment.

“Oh well, I guess I might have to work for some more days on this new shampoo. And of course it might now be tomorrow that day.” The Latina said before hearing the door opening for her nephew and small niece to come in.

“Tadashi, Cassidy how are you 2?” Asked Honey Lemon smiling to them, while Dawkins started to climb up on the table.

“Hey aunt Honey Lemon we are looking for Dawkins ever since we came back from the park earlier this day we didn’t saw him.” Cassidy said.

“Have you asked around?” 

“We did and yeah they said that they saw him doing different stuff like chewing Dad’s old shoes and Uncle Fred crocodile costume for a new movie he wants to produce but first launched the comic book.” Tadashi said.

“Or using an air cannon to launch fruits onto Uncle Wasabi’s plasma blades generator, or on Aunt GoGo’s bike he placed olive oil on the wheels.” Cassidy said.

“And poking one of mom’s virus containers. He didn’t do that before.” Tadashi said.

“Oh, he wants only to play don’t worry, we will surly find him probably Kiah is looking for him as well.” Honey Lemon said.

“She does however we might not be able too much since we will have to prepare for the tomorrow exhibition.” Cassidy said before Tadashi noticed something behind their aunt.

“I will see what we can do.” Honey Lemon said.

“Dawkins what are you doing?!” Tadashi asked and then the chemist turned around to see the pup that dropped a small particle from a tube into the shampoo.

“Dawkins.” Tadashi said taking him up and placing the tube back while the Latina looked at the substance.

“Sorry auntie we will take him away.” Tadashi said.

“What was in your mind?” Cassidy asked.

“You don’t need to scold him he actually showed me something.” Honey Lemon said showing the container.

“Dawkins showed me something I missed, I wanted to make a shampoo for people but I actually made a shampoo for dogs. What a good boy you are.” The latina said placing the pup on the table who was shocked thinking that he will never get out.

“Aaah.” Dawkins started falling into a recycling trash can with used papers.

“Oooh and I think someone will have a bath with the new shampoo. Come here you.” The latina said taking him up and going to the bathroom, the kids joined by Kiah and Honey Lemon made him a nice relaxing bath with the new shampoo, however it seemed that the new shampoo had a small side effect, the smell could last quit very long. In his case he smelled like a field of lavender flowers and after the bath Honey Lemon painted a portrait of him well more specifically 2. The first one he saw was a portrait of him and Mochi with his collar but aside from his Methyl molecule near it was the logo for Hamada Enterprises, in a sense the portrait was small and of course one couldn’t comment at all, that it wasn’t nicely done as for the other it was said to be a surprise.

“You really are a Hamada now.” Mochi chuckled.

“Well I have to declare I am really a pet now.” Dawkins said.

“Not actually Dawkins.” Mochi said tracking his attention.

“What do you mean?”

“Well I tried to tell you that for Hiro and Karmi it was a test for the children to prove if they can take care of you, in a sense they looked for a Dalmatian and if you will get home after the exhibition if your family comes to pick you up. They found another Dalmatian for adoption, not too similar to you in appearance but as behavior almost the same the butler took it for probe and called when GoGo took you for the ride.” Mochi explained and Dawkins face palmed himself.

“So I did all that for nothing?”

“Not quit, for you to know you really became a Hamada but even with that I don’t think you would have succeeded in the mission of trying to exhaust Stella’s boundless energy.”

“Stella?” 

“Tadashi senior’s second daughter with Honey Lemon. That been the mission for a Dalmatian since your breed is between the most energetic.”

“That might be the case with my siblings and step-siblings Mochi.”

“Impressively you and the one Hiro and Karmi chose are quit calm.” Mochi explained.

“Thinking I am between the calm kind of people alongside Deepak a new age enthusiast and Dante a Goth, both step-brothers you can already guess that we are 3 out of 99 siblings.” 

“Few of a kind I would say and this is the same for the one they want to adopt.”

“True however there might be a problem tomorrow that might come, and I do believe it will be Dylan that might freak out. I don’t know how to say this but I usually don’t believe in presumptions.”

“If that would be the case you must know next a Hamada is good not just as a genius in a specific field, a Hamada is also good to solve possible problems, when you know for certain what the problem will be, you know how to solve it.” 

“Why do you say that I am a Hamada?”

“You stayed a lot of time with us and for you know I already believe that in this time you became a Hamada as well. And even if you return to your family the trait will remain with you.” Mochi said smiling at the dog who returned the gesture.

“Thanks Mochi.”

“So there is still time till the exhibition, what would you want to do?” The cat asked and the pup looked at him with a calm smile.

“I will enjoy the time the way I like to enjoy it.”

“And I think I already know.”

“Even with that, I really enjoyed having a friend like you Mochi.”

“Same for me at least you were better than a fungus created in a lab for devious purposes.”

“And I really appreciate this I don’t want to know how those kinds of things were and let’s hope you will never encounter them again. Yet life is full of surprises both good ones and bad ones.” Dawkins said.

“True, however tragedies are the things we should always avoid in our lives especially those that could repeat themselves.” 

“Let’s hope it will never be this way ever again and let’s always try to prevent them especially those that could repeat or any others that could happen to good people like them.” Dawkins said before the cat patted him on his back.  
______________________________________________________  
Next Chapter Dawkins will give a major show and will stop Dylan the Berzerk.


	4. Exibition and Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for the Puppy Adventure soon available on fanfiction as well.  
Note some chapter might be modified on Fanfiction

The next day near the company building

“So you want me to get inside the building of a giant tech company to check on how your brother is?” Asked Big Fee the rat who alongside Sid the squirrel and Fergus the fox listened to Dylan who explained the situation with their missing brother.

“Yes I need to know if he is in a way Human’ed up completely.” Dylan said.

“Dyl do you think that he isn’t after so much time with them.” Fergus said.

“He promised that everything will be fine, but I really need to know, of course if there was any way I would have gone there myself however I need to be back home soon to check the others.” Dylan said.

“We will deal with this don’t worry good thing that you just paid the fee.” Sid said while the dog rolled his eyes.

“Yeah well in any case I hope you will come with the results as soon as possible.” Dylan said looking as if he expected a patient on the brink of dying.

“Calm down D-Dog it isn’t as if he is dying or anything we will tell you what we know as soon as we see.” Fergus said.

“Hopefully.” Dylan said leaving the group.

“Well time for entering.” Big Fee said entering in a ventilation shaft.  
______________________________________________________  
The day of the exhibition at last, for the Hamada family they already prepared themselves in the smallest detail the grownups had to wear lab coats and the children formal attire, Cassidy was in a long blue dress while Tadashi long black trousers and with a black tie and white shirt plus black shoes while Kiah was dressed in a lab coat similar to the mother and the father. The pets Mochi and Dawkins were also prepared, well mostly Dawkins since they had to get him to Camden Town. In the evening before going he had taken another bath with the new shampoo and aside from his collar he now wears a blue bow at his neck plus another insignia that had the logo of Hamada enterprises. Even thou he had to be given back to his family at least to look presentable while at the exhibition and of course Honey Lemon helped with that, in a sense a bit too much.

“Life of a CEO, guru of technology and inventor really is demanding. And the pet of a company like his I guess it is the same.” Dawkins commented looking in the mirror.

“You really look nice.” Mochi said.

“I can’t say I don’t like it but why you don’t want to come in any case?”

“Dawkins I was at hundreds of those exhibitions of course I was always in a leash, like you will be in this case. To tell you the truth been at so many you kind of get tired they all look the same in a way or the other I wasn’t that fond of going at this one as well but Cass wants that at least as last good moments before you go home.” Mochi said before Cass took a picture of the two pets together.

“How lovely you two are. Too bad we can’t keep you Dawkins I really hope the other will be like you when we get it, I will really miss you.” Cass said rubbing the pup’s head with affection.

“You wouldn’t be the only one.” Dawkins said smiling to the woman before going back to her business. 

“I do admit that after this good time it is really hard to say goodbye.”

“Who say it wouldn’t be. We will meet at the door.” Mochi said letting the dog be while, Dawkins in a sense while looking at his reflection in a sense little did he realized how much changes came in those days with the Hamada family if he could comment on things he would say that in a sense it wasn’t that bad been a pet for a small period of time on one side especially with the children and in his case entering the labs and doing his own experiments and projects was a privilege he wouldn’t miss for anything in the world especially if Tadashi, Kiah and Cassidy helped him thanks to the special collar they had built for him. They had of course constructed another one for the other dog they want to adopt.

“How much things could come with a human family like them that is almost the same as mine I shouldn’t comment.” He said turning to Kiah who was resting on the red sofa so many preparations really exhaust people.

“I wouldn’t want to forget this time for anything in the world.” Dawkins then heard something coming from the shafts, moving closer he noticed a rat no any rat Big Fee from Fergus’ gang. 

“Hey kid came to see how you are.” She said.

“I am fine I am just preparing to go to an exhibition in the park in Camden.” Dawkins answered.

“You know your family really wishes to know if you turned totally human dog.”

“To be honest, I have absolutely no resentments towards any of them for how they treated me in most cases, for this short period of time.” Dawkins said.

“Really?” the rat said puzzled.

“Really.”

“It means you really turned into a pet and you don’t want back.” Big Fee said provoking him.

“It isn’t true!” Dawkins exclaimed.

“Just asking but to be certain let’s have a test.” The rat said looking at him with a smirk puzzling the pup feeling like something is off.

“What kind of test?” The rodent then with a smirk pointed to an object behind the pup’s back, with many concerns the pup turned around to the object and immediately felt that something wouldn’t be right.

“Scratch her?” The pup sentence hit him like a high explosive bomb in his head, he couldn’t do it he couldn’t scratch Kiah.

“I ahhh I-I can’t do this.” Dawkins said dreading.

“Sure you can just a small scratch or bite and we will be sure you didn’t turn pet.”

“Dylan will accept this?”

“He only wants to know that you didn’t turn into a pet don’t worry the pain will be short.” Dawkins with dread climbed up to the sofa where the young girl was staying reading a book, he noticed her exposed hand and the pup extending readying his short claws to the right paw was prepared to strike. However turning to her face, that soft innocent and kind face who had always smiled to him and always was gentle alongside Tadashi and Cassidy who played with him, who fed him who made a special translating collar who helped him in the labs for his experiments and inventions and not just that they prepared a bag with what he did together with them and his special project wouldn’t have been realized if they wouldn’t have helped. Only remembering this and felt his heart shattering. 

“Well scratch her.” Big Fee called but Dawkins started to shed tears.

“I-I-I can’t.” Dawkins said going plunging into the girl’s arms crying.

“Dawkins, what is wrong boy?” Kiah asked caressing him gently to calm him.

“What happened?” Tadashi asked.

“I don’t know he started to cry almost out of sudden.” She said turning to the pup. “You want home don’t you? Don’t worry you will be home.”

“I-if o-only you would know, if only you would know.” Dawkins said whipping his tears away while the rodent left.

“Hey don’t worry you will get home in no time and you know that already.” Tadashi said caressing the pup as well. “Hmm too bad we didn’t placed the translation collar at your neck.”

“You didn’t need to anyways.” Dawkins smile at them in a sense he surely will miss them but aside from that if Big Fee saw what he did and Fergus tells Dylan it means trouble and another misunderstanding would happen one that will eventually end badly if he doesn’t do something to stop it. Back outside the rodent came back to the gang to tell them the situation.

“So in a sense he might be a goner now.” Big Fee said.

“Dylan will surely not take this easy.”  
____________________________________________________   
In the car with the Hamadas

“In a sense you did the right thing Dawkins.” Mochi said he was staying near Cass while the pup tied to a leash near Tadashi.

“I might have done the right thing, problem will be however next. I don’t know too much about Big Fee, Sid and Fergus but I can tell you this could lead surely to a big misunderstanding if nothing is done. Especially that Dylan will surely freak out badly especially that I don’t think Big Fee will tell what she told me to do.” Dawkins said.

“So in this case there will be a problem and by what you told me about your brother I don’t think his allergy will keep him away.” Mochi said.

“It isn’t his fault that he is very protective and things like that but I can tell you however next he could have tendencies to go overboard and I have to stop him in way as well as Dolly and who else might come.” 

“Do you have a plan then?”

“Well in a way I do, you were at a lot of presentations don’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Well I wish to know; during those presentations did they used you often to demonstrate how the new inventions or the exhibits work?” He asked.

“Yes, at the last 2 I have to be a test subject for up to 3 or 5 to show how they work, however I wasn’t fond of some exhibits to be honest and I don’t think you would like to test all of them one by one especially when they don’t suit you. This exhibition opening will be a show that will include up to 8 or 12.” Mochi explained and then Dawkins got an idea it might be a bit crazy but would give a show.

“Do I see an idea?”

“I think I know how to make this exhibition memorable for them and my brothers.” The pup said with a calm smile on his muzzle.

“Let’s hear it up.”

The car arrived in Camden Town without any difficulty and the exhibition opening was well under way. In the park were lots of people interested to see the latest technological innovations and hard ware they could buy in the near future, of course the main exhibition will be inside a giant tent where many exhibits were ready to be presented to the giant crowd that was comprised of people of all ages and backgrounds.

“Well we are all prepared for the opening.” Hiro said checking the last adjustments and inspecting each invention.

“Everything is set including the test subjects.” GoGo smirked pointing to the 2 animals.

“Please GoGo I don’t think sweet Dawkin-wakins would want another thrill ride before going home.” Honey Lemon said tickling him on its head and of course the pup was feeling awkward after she called him Dawkin-wakins.

“Good thing my siblings haven’t heard this.” He murmured before turning to the latina. “Yet who made you this sweet Honey Lemon.”

“Just saying but I would have really wanted a better test subjects, this opening might need a bit more thrill to differ a bit from the others.”

“That I really agree with.” Honey Lemon said.

“Maybe but this is the best out what we could have done since the opening was moved today and not tomorrow.” Hiro commented.

“We might need some sort of event to surprise us as well, but I guess we wouldn’t have it.” Wasabi commented.

“Or who know maybe captain spots will do a magic.” Fred said poking the pup.

“Again Fred not interested in superhero comics and commercials.” Dawkins barked.

“Please Uncle Fred I don’t think he likes that.” Kiah said.

“Well in any case we have to meet up with the other scientists and organizers.” Karmi said.

“Hope they didn’t brought their spoiled children with them.” GoGo commented.

“You are not the only one that hopes that.” The group left the tent leaving only the 2 animals there that immediately set on with their work of making the exhibition more interesting.  
________________________________________________________  
Outside the park

“All right Dawkins is there in the tent where the main exhibits are and boy for you to know it is the nerd’s heaven.” Dolly commented she and Dylan were together with Da Vinci, Dante, DJ, Dizzy, Dee Dee and Delgado as back up.

“Doesn’t matter, he is there and I will get him out right now?” Dylan said with determination going towards the tent, at the entrance Dylan saw his little brother with his back turned. 

“Dawkins.” Dylan called.

“Dylan I was hoping you would come.” The puppy said with a calm voice.

“Dawkins it is time to come home.”

“I know that still what did Fergus told you or Dolly what Big Fee saw?”

“He didn’t arrive yet but what is all about?” 

“Big Fee wanted me to do something I simply couldn’t do.” He started.

“Dawkins are you fine?” Dylan asked now puzzled and concerned his brother then turned around and saw a pair of horrors he on his collar was wearing the logo of Hamada Enterprises near his symbol and was also wearing a blue bow however what shocked him the most was the look on his face it was a smile that was as if coming from a brainwashed person.

“Of course Dylan why shouldn’t I be I am very well.” Dawkins said before his bigger brother sneezed. “Oh your cat allergy I haven’t mentioned sorry, Mochi is here with me.”

“Mochi, who is Mochi?!” Dylan exclaimed.

“He is just my new friend a Japanese cat.” Dawkins said still as if he was hypnotized.

“’Hap-chu’, we have to get out of here.”

“Why you say that? can’t I have a friend outside my family like you with Fergus and the others?” Dawkins asked.

“Of course you can ‘hap-chu’. I mean we have to leave we want you back home.” Dylan said begging him.

“I can’t leave Dylan there is something I need to do and I can’t leave just yet.” Dawkins said climbing up on a table and out from the light he saw a giant orange, white and black cat coming by his side.

“Me and Mochi need to do something and I can’t just leave out of sudden I have a duty.” 

“No, this can’t be.” Dylan said with total horror and dread in his voice his brother became a pet.

“I am looking forward Dylan to see you enjoy the exhibition please bring the others as well, I prepared the best spots for all of you.” Dawkins said in the still hypnotic voice while Mochi giggled and Dylan left in total desperation and immediately went to Dolly who was surprise to see him with that face.

“So where is Dawkins?”

“He, he, he had became.” Dylan couldn’t say it.

“It’s the end of the world Dawkins became a PET!” Dante finished in his dramatic way shocking everyone however on hearing that Dylan became furious.

“It means?” Dizzy started.

“He wouldn’t come back?” Dee Dee finished and the fuse was lit.

“NO, NOT ON MY WATCH!” Dylan shouted turning to the tent with fury “HAMADA ENTERPRISES YOU DID A LOT OF GOOD I ADMIT BUT YOU DID ONE FATAL MISTAKE. YOU TOOK MY BROTHER AND I AM TAKING HIM BACK!”

“Dylan wait maybe-.” Dolly said but Dylan in a fury charged at the tent and entered inside still in fury.

“GIVE BACK MY BROWAAAAA.“ A ramp from below him threw the dog in the air and landed in a capsule and immediately after that the door closed behind him.

“W-what I am trapped!” Dylan exclaiemd freaked out. 

“Dylan what ha-waaaaa.” Dolly was sent flying in the motorcycle GoGo projected and she immediately got tied up then the rest followed.  
Delgado sent flying in a passenger seat near Dolly, DJ in a seat and tied to the brain wave analyzer in one seat followed by Dante in another and with wire attached to their heads, Da Vinci sent flying in a and got tied in a chair before an image projector. Dizzy and Dee Dee into a wave simulator with a board on it, after all were out Dawkins came before them.

“Dawkins what is wrong with you bro?” DJ asked fearful.

“Sorry guys I couldn’t let you destroy the exhibition.” Dawkins said in his usual voice smiling.

“Dawkins listen you have to remember, we are your family, we came only to take you back we don’t want you to become a pet.” Dylan said begging with tears in his eyes.

“Don’t worry everything will be over in 3.” The devices had stared and everyone was getting even more tensed expecting the worst and that everything was a trap for something bad.

“2……..1 Go.” The lights went across the tent before them was a crowd of people who on seeing them took out their phones and started to take pictures while devices activate completely.

“Wait what is going on.” Dylan asked before he started to flat in the air and behind him was a space like background, while for DJ he started to hear classical music in his ears calming him completely and Dante was put some blues and Da Vinci saw before her several portraits of the great masters of the Renaissance while the wave simulator started to make water waves and the twins started to feel as if they are riding a wave on a beach landscape enjoying everything. And for Dolly and Delgado the speed test started and they on a course were moving on the outside of the tent.

“I don’t understand anything now.” Dylan said totally confused.

“Dylan it is a simple explanation I wanted to introduce you at this opening of the show for the major exhibitions at section of Hamada Enterprises letting you get a glimpse of the new technologies from all around. In a way we could enjoy this.” Dawkins said.

“So wait you just pretended?!” Dylan asked.

“It seems Triple D’s aren’t the only actors in the family.” Dawkins said before turning to the entrance of the tent.

“Hiro the spectators inside from what I can tell give signs of high happiness because of the exhibition, it is a sudden change from 5 minutes and 20 seconds ago.” Baymax said and the two Hamada geniuses with the others approached the entrance.

“I wonder what is ha-.” Hiro said and all got dumbstruck by what they saw inside.

“Where did those dogs came from?!” Hiro exclaimed both with their jaws dropped before a man in formal attire came to them.

“Mr. and Mrs. Hamada I wish to tell you something.” He started.

“Ahh, we can explain.” Karmi started.

“You don’t need to explain anything the exhibition is an astounding success.” He said confusing the 2.

“It is?”

“Of course this exhibition opening is way more different than the ones we usually seen the people like it especially the demonstration been made using Dalmatian dogs for some inventions.” Said the man.

“It is true that we expected something dull like in the other cases we usually did however borrowing dogs to demonstrate the working capabilities of some of the exhibits is really amazing.” Came a female professor of robotics with big glasses.

“Aside from that the people really love puppies.” Said a doctor checking the brain wave analyzer based on music where Dante and DJ were.

“And this brainwave analyzer we can better diagnose what sounds are bad for the psychic both human and animal.”

“Not to mention the one based on images.” Said another female one.

“And this anti-gravity simulator ball is indeed ingenious in his case very good to test the strength of animals send into space.” Said another human doctor who got its inventor thrilled while the dog was totally excited by what he just heard.

“Space! Wonderful.” Dylan said from inside his chamber.

“Mr and Mrs. Hamada you haven’t managed only to come up with good ideas, but also wake the excitement of the public by using the dogs.” The doctor said shaking hands of both the husband and wife.

“I am really looking forward for future collaboration.” Said a business man.

“We are as well.” Karmi said before the scientists and the business man left.

“I really can’t believe how this happened.” Hiro said. 

“You are not the only one I wonder who brought those dogs?” Karmi asked, Dawkins moved around but bumped into something looking up he noticed GoGo.

“You little trickster.” The woman said popping a gumball, the pup already knew that he might be doomed.

“Come here you.” GoGo said getting him in her arms to tickle him. “You really are a prankster but also a really good boy.”

“Really I didn’t expect this from you.” Dawkins commented smiling before been placed on a table where the 3 kids came to him.

“Your family isn’t it?” Kiah asked smiling placing the translation collar on him.

“Small portion of it I had to prevent trouble born out of a misunderstanding.”

“You did the right thing boy.” Tadashi said smiling.

“And they surely enjoy it.” 

“Indeed and a promise is a promise when we leave you are back with them.” Cassidy said tickling him.

“You all are really the best.” Dawkins said smiling at them, from the other side Dylan could see how the 3 children were enjoying his company and really do love him, in a way he should be sad but the only thing he could do was only to smile for his little brother. If Dawkins wants to become their pet it is probably not the worst idea of it and it wouldn’t be the end of the world. A bit later after the opening was done and each of the devices from curiosities to future merchandise were presented it was the time to go home. The Dalmatians left the tent without much trouble while the Hamadas and their friends remained for a little longer going several steps away from the tent.

“Well I do have to admit that again I went overboard.” Dylan said.

“Told you bro.” Dolly said.

“But does this mean Dawkins will stay with them as a pet?” DJ asked.

“Hmm, well he might but one thing is for sure, if he chooses this is not my job to force him not to, on the other paw they really do love and care for and it’s true that who knows how things will be without him but I believe we can pull everything threw.” Dylan said smiling before turning around to watch Dawkins with the 3 children who took notice of them.

“I believe his family is waiting.” Kiah said.

“Hmm.” Tadashi smiling removing the leash from Dawkins, who only looked at the 3 children.

“Like we said a Hamada always tries to keep his promise.” Cassidy said before the pup went to hug each of them happily before taking the bag they had prepared before going to them while Dylan was turned to the others. 

“Well guess we have to go now.”

“I agree after a night like this we really deserve some rest.” Dylan turned around and his eyes only widened.

“Dawkins!” The elder brother exclaimed hugged him followed by the others happy that they had their brother back.

“It really is nice to be back indeed.”

“So you just pretended to be a pet, you trickster.” Dolly said smiling to him.

“Well I really was a pet but one thing to know, a Hamada always tries to keep his or her promise. They say they will bring me back and here I am.” Dawkins said with a calm smile.

“And I will always be grateful for them.” Dylan said embracing him once more before Fergus came.

“Dylan, Dolly I was looking for you all over the park I have to tell you that.” The fox started before noticing the pup in Dylan’s arms.

“Hey isn’t that your brother who you told us to check if he isn’t human’ed up?” 

“Well it seems Dylan really exaggerated this time. And to think that I also freaked out the first time Dylan went after him but haven’t brought him back.” Dolly said.

“Still, why did you make that act back there?”

“To prevent a disaster from happening, due to a possible misunderstanding.” Dawkins started in an academic tone turning to the fox.

“Fergus did Big Fee told you what happened?”

“Well she told me you were a total goner and I needed to tell Dylan and Dolly that.” 

“That is because of one thing. Big Fee told me to scratch Kiah the eldest daughter and child to see if I am a pet and in my case I don’t think this is the way one should be grateful after they took care of me for those days till I came back plus I really love those children.” Dawkins explained and his siblings then turned to the rat that just appeared and heard what she told him to do.

“Uups I forgot to mention this.”

“You sure did.” Da Vinci said angrily.

“By the way, if in the near future one would want to be human’ed up my advice is next, find humans who are compatible with the dog.” Dawkins said.

“That advice I will consider after many years probably.” Dylan said smiling.

“Still glad to have you back Dawkins.” Dolly said hugging him.

“I know that.”

“You all did what was right.” Dawkins heard Karmi and he and the others turned to the Hamada family.

“Well we found his family and we had to keep out promise.” Tadashi said smiling.

“Although we will surly miss him.” Kiah said.

“Sometimes to love means to also know to let go even thou it is hard.” Hiro said smiling to his children who all came in a family hug.

“Now let’s get all of you to a nice night of sleep and tomorrow we will spend the time together as a family.” Aunt Cass said opening the door to the car.

“Wonderful.” Cassidy said before all started to enter just when Clarissa was nearby with her human wanting to impress and Dawkins smirked.

“Can’t wait for a nice 2 days spent with the family ‘hap-chu’.”

“Hiro your allergy had started because of that corgi.” Baymax said pointing to the source.

“Ohh great, good thing I am now a Dalmatian fan now.” Hiro commented taking up a hanky before entering the car leaving Clarissa dumbstruck while the Dalmatians started to laugh before entering their house.

“His immune system knows quality.” Dawkins said with satisfaction.

“I really like them now.” Dolly said turning to his brother.

“Boy Dawkins you must tell us everything you experienced there.” DJ said.

“I will don’t worry.” Dawkins said smiling before hearing the door opening for both parents to enter sparing the pup an avalanche that now was set on Doug.

“Hahaha love this affection.” He said before the mother turned to the others.

“Oh Dawkins I was wondering how you have been, you were quit monotonous those last days.” Delilah said.

“Well mom I had to do some things of my own.” He said smiling to his mother before sniffing him.

“By the way have you been threw a lavender field?”

“It is actually a new shampoo.”

“It really smells nice.” She said going in her business.

“You really must tell us how it was Dawkins.” Dylan said.

“I shall also show pictures and what is in this bag.” Dawkins said smiling going to sleep.  
______________________________________________________________  
The next day Dylan, Dolly and Dawkins came together in one spot ready for their brother to tell his tale.

“So how was it in there?” Dolly asked.

“It wasn’t bad at all I really was thrilled to be in their labs where I made some projects of my own, undisturbed.” Dawkins started showing a silver cylinder that was an improved version of the teeth brushing machine for 99 pups.

“This one saves a lot of toothpaste while brushing our teeth, demonstration.” Dawkins activated it and a mechanical brush and started to clean his teeth in all the corners.

“Ingenious.”

“And I improved my collar.” Dawkins pressed a small marble on his collar and out from it the others went attached to some mechanical tentacles his symbol to his mouth, a marble in the back facing them, marble on the right side to his ear and another facing the front alongside another to the left. This been his special project.

“Microphone.” Pointing his symbol “Video Camera.” Right marble “Photo camera” pointing to the left “And receiver.” The marble at his ear. “Powerful battery, 4 gigabits for stocking, not to be washed with water and.” He pressed another for a small wire to come.

“Cable for charge and for transferring pictures.” He said placing the cable at their tablet and the pictures came into view first one was with the labs.

“Those are the labs, quality time 100%.” Dawkins said impressing Dylan.

“Wow I am jealous now.” Dylan commented amazed beyond imagining.

“I know they had almost everything chemistry, robotics, physics, mechanics and biology plus a library with books from where I read volumes about all those subjects before starting.” Dawkins said with a dreamy voice and face alongside his brother.

“I am surrounded by nerds.” Dolly commented moving to a picture with Dawkins and Mochi.

“Oh this one is Mochi their cat we had a good time together.”

“I would have gone there myself if it wasn’t for my allergy.” Dylan commented moving on.

“Oh those are from the first day I spent a lot of time with Kiah, Cassidy and Tadashi.”

“Look how cuddling they are, aww especially the little one.” Dolly said.

“They do squabble sometimes especially Tadashi and Cassidy but their sister is nearby and prevents that.”

“They surely do respect her.” Dylan said smiling.

“They don’t just respect her, they worship her.”

“Wow something you wouldn’t get Dylan.” Dolly said smirking.

“Neither will you Dolly.” Dylan said moving through the pictures, Dawkins in Kiah’s arms or in Cassidy’s plus near their parents till he reached their relatives.

“Ohh this is with their aunt Honey Lemon a sweet woman, who really liked to have me in her arms.” The pup said pointing to a picture where the woman was holding Dawkins and another when she was tickling him or behaving with him like a small baby.

“I surely wouldn’t have managed to resist her.” Dylan commented.

“I haven’t either.”

“Kind of like her.” Dolly commented before finding the pictures from Fred.

“Hahahaha, look what face you are doing in those.” Dolly said pointing to pictures with Dawkins dressed like a superhero from comics and movies, either flying or on the ground seeing them and remembering the moment he buried himself in shame.

“That is from their Uncle Fred, a comic book lover and freak it was so humiliating.”

“Really not for you and not for me for sure, the other pups would have loved him however.” Commented Dylan passing through the picture till he reached the ones with the robot.

“Oh this is with Baymax, I really loved that robot he really was very protective and he liked to be kept safe he didn’t allowed me to stay on the window when I did World Wide Woof believing I might fall from the 5th floor. He once took care of me when I fell from Tadashi’s bed and landed on my head.” 

“We might really use a Baymax at home he might also do some of the chores.” Dylan commented smiling.

“He is a personal healthcare companion in most cases a nurse.”

“Mom would surely not agree with that but boy the pups will enjoy playing with one.” Dolly commented moving to the next ones with GoGo.

“Ohh this is with the ferocious Korean woman. you don’t want to be on her wrong side.” Dawkins said going to a picture with him near her testing her motorbike.

“She doesn’t seem that bad.” Dolly said going through the pictures.

“She isn’t but, never be on her wrong side she put me to test her motorbike outside the city that moved at over 120 km an hour. She is more for you and Delgado, Dolly.”

“Jackpot!” They moved to the ones with Cass.

“Oh this is with Cassandra, she likes to experiment with different foods and put me and Mochi to test them several times.” Dawkins said while moved on the pictures.

“Oh, my dog Dawkins you were spoiled there no question.” Dylan commented.

“Totally, next time it’s my turn.” Dolly said.

“That box that brought me there was actually for you Dolly, Clarissa put it there in order to get rid of you.”

“I now really want to show her a thing or two.” Dolly said.

“For you to know I would not change that time I spent there for anything in the world in a sense I will really miss them especially Kiah, Tadashi, Cassidy. I will surely miss them.” Dawkins started now to sob and tears flowing out of his eyes. “Our times in the labs, they helping me, playing, walking outside, inventing the conversations we had ‘sob’ their kindness ‘sob’ Cassidy’s mischief, Tadashi’s drawings, Kiah’s genius and kindness ‘sob’,‘sob’ I MISS THEM SO MUCH!” Dawkins started weeping out loud.

“They did what they had to do Dawkins don’t worry. Guess it will take some time to get over it.” Dylan said smiling hugging him with Dolly.

“I will not forget them and I don’t want to.”

“We know that we know, Dawkins Hamada.” Dolly said.

“Come on, get everything out, that’s it.” Dylan said comforting him while whipping the tears from his brother’s face.

“By the way Dolly.” Dawkins started calming down a bit and went to the bag.

“The kids made this for me.” He showed them a silver collar.

“A collar?”

“It is a translation collar it can translate what we say for humans to understand I think I know how to get back to Clarissa.” Dawkins said telling his plan still weeping his tears.  
_________________________________________________________  
In the garden Clarissa’s human Hugo was tending to his bush that had Clarissa sculptured on it, he in a sense was only making some adjustments riding the dead leaves from it and trying to keep it the shape of his beloved corgi. 

“Ahh Perfect.” Hugo said prod of himself turning around.

“Hugo!” A voice called and he turned back.

“Who is there?” He asked confused.

“Hugo!” The voice called and turned to the bush.

“It’s me the bush.”

“Ahh, it’s impossible I think I am getting a heatstroke.” He said panicked.

“No you are not, listen carefully now I don’t like how you made me look. I want another one otherwise your beautiful garden will look like dead weight with me and you don’t want that.” The bush said angrily worrying the man.

“No of course not.”

“Well then, listen carefully I want a new look and I want you to do as I tell you. Understood?!”

“Yes, yes.” He said.

“Perfect then here is how you will do.”  
________________________________________________________________  
A bit later

“Is this how you wanted?”

“Yes and by the way you really got a heatstroke.”

“As I thought.” Hugo commented leaving to enter his house while Clarissa went outside in the garden with Arabella and Pruella.

“And this ladies, the garden of a civilized dog and here it shows who is that dog.” Said Clarissa and the girls turned to the bush and opened their jaws in shock.

“I don’t think that looks like a civilized dog.” Arabella said and the corgi turned around and was shocked beyond reckoning. In front of her was herself but instead of a regal status she had her mouth opened and marks as if she was splashed with dog food, the dog food been mud and the she looked as if she had been in the dirt like a pig.

“Hahahahaha, translation collar, best idea in the world.” Dolly said from inside the house laughing like mad.

“Can’t agree more.” Dylan said laughing.

“I do admit those the Hamada kids really are the best.”

“That is why I don’t want to forget them.” Dawkins said.

“With the pictures and what you’ve brought, you wouldn’t for sure.” Dylan said.

“We could use this one time to order pizza.” Dolly said holding the translation collar.

“I have nothing against it.” Dawkins said.

“And yet we shall keep it in a safe spot. You come?” Dylan said taking the collar.

“I shall come immediately don’t worry.” Dawkins said while his siblings left before Dawkins activated the projector at his collar in it he saw the second portrait Honey Lemon had done. It was him with Mochi smiling on a table and behind them were Kiah, Cassidy and Tadashi to the right side were their parents and aunt Cass while to the left was Honey Lemon with his husband Tadashi senior and their three children Stella, Akemi and Tatsuya. In a sense the portrait showed a family just like his, smaller but happy and united although they will get another Dalmatian he will surely remember them and they will remember him as a good friend and unofficial member of the family.

“Dawkins Dalmatian-Hamada, I would say a fitting name for my second family.” He said smiling with pride in his heart plus there was another thing to know 

“I am happy that I made this collar I will always manage to be in contact with them, literally.”

THE END


End file.
